Eternal Moon Shire
by xioayin neni
Summary: Many mysteries happen in the land of the Moon Shire. Well, to sum it all up, something was going on between Irvine and Moonbay. Mysterious things always seem to happen in the land of the Moon Shire. This is probably the best story out there! serious! NC!
1. Default Chapter

Okay, well, there aren't too many Irvine and Moonbay fics out there, so I thought

 I'd make one, and another, and another! Until there are as much of them as there 

are bit and leena. Well, why not Irvine and Moonbay?! They obviously like each

other! I have so much proof, but I wont go into detail right now. Well, this isn't

only a Moonbay Irvine fic, there's also  some Van and Fiona here! Maybe Raven

 and Reese later, if I get tons of reviews! Well, I hope you all enjoy this really great

 fic! Don't worry, you wont be disappointed! Well, I don't own Zoids, I wish I did

though….oh, yeah, and if you don't like any of the pairings above, then don't read,

 wait, pause, rewind, read on, give me flames, I don't really care. Its all good! Well,

 on with the fic! Oh, yeah, Mark Gatha( the guy who does Irvine's voice) has a really,

 really, I mean REALLY, fine voice. Well, yeah, I just had to say that! Well, one with 

the story! You are now entering:    Eternal Moon Shire……..


	2. The beggining

Eternal Moon Shire

Chapter 1:        Our story Begins…

The long struggle for peace and freedom amongst the empires and colonies has ended.

 The Ultimate Zoid Eve, along with the help of our heros and Fiona, helped to regain 

peace and stability to planet Zi. After the final battle, our heros prevented Planet Zi

 and its inhabitants from any further occurrences of mass destruction. It has been 5 

years form that destructive battle, and here we join our heros.

"Hey! Van Flyheight here! It has been 5 years since our final battle against Hiltz and Prozen.

 Time sure flies by. Well, after peace was restored to the empires once again, the guardian

 force was no longer needed. The two opposing empires joined forces, and was for some 

time, controlled under one kingdom. But many did not think this to be right. So, as an agreement, 

the two empires separated once again, and spread itself into various colonies and empires.

 Upon the spreading of these newly developed smaller empires, it minimized the start of 

war once again. And so, all the nations were now at peace. Well, as for me, I now live 

here in my hometown, the Wind Colony, along with Zeke and Fiona. We were offered

 an empire by Rudolf called the Taurus Empire, but we soon declined the offer. It just 

wasn't our style. But we did, however, dedicate our lives to protecting all the Empires 

and colonies that need our assistance. Things were going fine, until we received a job 

to protect a newly formed empire called the Moon Shire. No one knows too much about

 this place. Its said to be secluded out in the middle of nowhere. Well, there were bandits 

taking advantage of their seclusion form other empires and nations, so they started stealing and

 attacking the villages in the Shire. So now, Fiona and I are headed to this mysterious 

"Moon Shire" empire, and here, our journey begins.


	3. The long road to the Empire

Eternal Moon Shire

Chapter 2:        The long road to the Empire

On the long road through a thick forest, our heroes Van and Fiona, along with their organoid 

Zeke, travel the dusty road alone.

Van:     Man! It's Steaming in here!

Van wiped the sweat of his brow. He continued to pilot the blade Liger through the forest 

following a long winding road. "Where do we go now Fiona?"

Fiona:   Take the next turn.

"Are you sure?"  
 "Positive." She then flashed him an assuring smile. Van couldn't help himself as the color of 

bright red rose to his face. 

Van:     So, this Moon Shire Colony, do you really think it would be work the time?"

Fiona:   Perhaps.

Van:     Well, I sure hope so. We're out here in the middle of nowhere. 

Fiona:   Well, even so Van. It was our sworn duty to protect the Empires and it's new

 uprising colonies.

Van:     Yeah, but do you really think we can accomplish that? I mean, there's gotta be

 at least 2 colonies or empires forming everyday.

Fiona:   Well, we will have to try our best then. Wont we Zeke?

Zeke:    RRRrrrrr!

Van placed his hand to his head and sighed.

Van:     Uhhh, well there's no use arguing with you too. I just hope we get there soon! 

You sure Dr. D was precise with the location?

Fiona:   Yes. He said he had been there once before, and when there, he met a familiar friend.

 But he wouldn't say who it was. Well, he says when we get there; we're in for a big surprise.

Van:     A surprise? Why's that?

Fiona:   I don't know. He wouldn't say. He just stated "I find you will be most surprised,

but most satisfied. You don't see that happening everyday." And that was all he said. Oh,

 yes, he also said that it was the most gorgeous empire he had ever seen in his life.

Van:     Yeah, well, for his sake, he better be right.

Fiona smiled once more and giggled.

Fiona:   Oh, Van. You're so funny!

Van:     Hey! I wasn't joking! Really, I wasn't!

Fiona continued to giggle as Van continued to blush furiously.

******3 hours later…….

Van:     Man, why did I take advice form that old man?! I should've known he had some 

loose screws! Now we're stuck here in the middle of no where!

Fiona:   Yes, maybe we are lost, but fear not Van. For good things always come to

 those who wait.

Van:     I can't help it! Urrrr! I'm steaming up! Huh? What—is—that…..

He quickly jumped out of his zoid and rushed to what his eyes had spotted.

Van:     A lake!!! It's a miracle!!

A miracle? Perhaps. But then again, strange things always seem to happen in the land of

 the Moon Shire. He slowly cupped water in his hands and brought it close to his face.

 It was absolutely refreshing. Our hero took off his shirt and drank as much as he could,

 until he was fully satisfied. Fiona looked upon him and smiled.

Fiona:   Come on Zeke; let's have a break shall we?

Zeke:    Rrrrrr!

Fiona rushed to the side of her friend. She then took out some snacks and handed 

them to him.

Fiona:   Here, have some of this Van.

Van:     Huh? Oh, thanks Fiona.

She smiled at him and he took the food out of her hand. 

Fiona:   No problem. Here, have some more. Your sister made them especially for 

our journey.

Van:     Yeah, well, remind me to thank her when we get back! These are delicious!

Fiona smiled once again. She then turned her eyes towards the lake. Van looked at 

Fiona and noticed she had somewhat of a "dreamy" look in her eyes.

Van:     Hey Fiona? Something wrong?

She quickly came out of her trance. She looked at Van whom seemed a bit worried, 

but she flashed him another reassuring smile.

Fiona:   Oh nothings wrong Van. I was just….

Van:     You feel it too huh?  
Fiona:   …….yes.

Van:     I know. I have this strange feeling that there's someone or something waiting out 

there for us.

Fiona:   But what could it be?

Van:     I don't know. But whatever it is, it sure has a nostalgic feeling to it that I cant

 seem to explain.

Fiona nodded at him. 

Fiona:   Van?

Van:     Yeah?

Fiona:   Well, before we left the colony, what was it you and your sister were talking about?

Van:     Huh?!

Van fell backwards a bit embarrassed. 

Van:     Um….well……

Fiona:   Yes?

Van:     She was just asking…..well……she was just saying….um…….

Fiona:   Huh? Saying what?

Fiona leaned in closer trying to comprehend what was going on with Van, but this only

 made him blush further as their bodies were moving in very close.

Van:     Uh….she was just asking when I would settle down and get uh, married is all—there!

 I'm DONE! Boy, is it hot in here?! Well, that's enough break time-lets go! Come on 

Zeke! Um, um, um….where is the Blade Liger!?! Zeke, Zeke? Zeke!!!!

Zeke:    Rrrrr!

Van:     Come on Zeke! Let's get going!

Zeke:    Rrrrrr!

Van walked away with Zeke towards the blade Liger speaking a mile a minute, leaving 

Fiona alone with her thoughts.

Fiona:   Marriage?

Just then, a loud explosion was heard.

Fiona:   Huh?

Van:     What was—AHHH!

Van was knocked down to the ground by a force of energy from a near by explosion. 

When he recovered, he looked around and saw 3 zoids that surrounded Fiona.

Van:     Fiona!

Fiona:   Van! Help me!

Van:     I'm coming Fiona! Zeke! 

Zeke quickly got into the Blade Liger, and then, a battle had begun.

***********TO BE CONTINUED*********

DON'T WORRY, IRVINE AND MOONBAY FLUFF IS HERE AS WELL!

READ ON AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	4. The Empress

Chapter 3:        The Empress

At the top of a balcony, a beautiful young empress stands above her kingdom. It was 

handed over to her by the Imperial Empire. She took great pride in her colony. Her old,

 sassy, loud and bossy ways soon turned into that of a mature woman. She had gained 

a lot from becoming an Empress. She was loved, respected, and honored by all her 

servants and her kingdom. But still, by becoming the Moon Shire Empress, she had lost

 much. She now left behind the life she once had, and the friends she use to cherish. But

 one day an old friend had come to visit, his name, Dr. D. When arriving, he too was surprised

 of their "arrangement". We say "their", because there was another man evolved. Another 

friend she had from a long time ago. "He" had also owned an empire. His, the Shire 

Empire, which was given to him by the Republic Empire, and she owned the Moon 

Empire, which she named after herself. Together, they joined to create a vast and beautiful

Empire, the Moon Shire Empire. The entire Kingdom loved them. Everyone lived in peace

 and harmony. But on the day of their "Ceremony", something had gone terribly wrong….

Ruthless Bandits, who had called themselves the Mir Bandits, had now become a strong

 and evil group. They were composed of desert bandits and cruel mercenaries whose

 main pleasure was to steal money from those less fortunate, and see them suffer. They

 had, for sometime, had wanted to become an Empire of their own, but no one was 

willing to give in to their cruel demands. The Murs became furious, and for this, they 

went on an evil Rampage. They seemed to take advantage of newly formed, secluded 

colonies and Empires, taking down anyone who got in their way. And before the Empires

 could get help, it was too late. Every thing was destroyed. They seemed to be 

unstoppable. They had gone from low lives, to an extremely wealthy group of bandits. 

Then, on the day of the Emperor's and Empress "Ceremony", they had attacked the Moon

 Shire Empire. They had interrupted the celebration, and in their attack, the Empress 

was injured greatly. The Emperor, was unfortunately, never found. But three days later,

 there were rumors of the lost emperor to be seen traveling with the group of reckless

 bandits, caught in an act of violence against a colony. And these speculations, although 

disappointing, were all true. The emperor was charged with treason, and band from ever 

stepping foot again into the empire. He was hated by many, by his own people, but not 

hated by one. The only one who understood him—his Empress. She _was  _to be his, but 

a tragic event had stopped the ceremony, and now, they were never to be together by 

the rules of the Empire. It was not her wish to have him exiled, but she loved her Empire

 too much to disregard their wishes. And so, he left. He had gone and shun her and the 

Kingdom out of his life forever. 

It has been 3 years since that unfateful day, and the Mur Bandits were never seen then,

 until now. A group of ruthless bandits had attacked the empire, claiming "they would 

have the empire, they would have their captain's revenge," and then, they left. The empire 

was in a state of great perplexity, so they did the only thing they could do at that time: 

they had called for protectors. Still, the Empress remained on the balcony. Her thoughts, 

traveling to the late Emperor who had been accuse for treason. Could he have been the 

Mur Bandits' Captain? Why else were they getting revenge? Her eyes slowly watered 

as tears rolled down her face, "Oh Irvine…….why?".

************TO BE CONTIUED*************

Hey everyone! Okay, in case you didn't get that, The empress Is Moonbay, and the 

Emperor WAS Irvine. Yeah, you'll understand why Irvine betrayed his "Empress" later.

 And no, they were never married. Yeah, well, you'll learn more about that in this story.

 Well, you like? Review now! 


	5. The captain and the mission

HEY EVERYONE! SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG! WELL, ANYWAYS,

IM SICK, SO YOU SEE, THAT'S THE REAL REASON! YEAH, IT'S SO GROSS! THERES

BARF AND EVERYTHING…IT'S SO DISGUSTING! WELL, ENOUGH ABOUT ME,

ON WITH THE BEST STORY! THIS IS AN IRVINE SEEN…. OH NO! I GAVE IT AWAY!

WELL, JUST PRETEND YOU DIDN'T READ THAT! WELL, HERE WE GO!

Eternal Moon Shire

Chapter 6:    The Captain and the Mission

Hidden in the forest, three Zoids, along with a mysterious black lighting saix, hide in the trees, secretly plotting their plan. 

Man1: So, captain, what's our plan again?

Captain:    It's simple. You five go in, raid the colony, and take all the goods you can find. While—

Man2: While you go in for the kill!

Captain:        Exactly. While you guys are raiding the colonies, all their guards will focus on trying to stop you. Now, they are not high on guards, so this shouldn't pose as a problem. While you distract them, I will go and capture the empress.

Zen:    The empress? I hear she is the most beautiful Empress in all the Imperial Empires.  By the looks of things, I think its true. Captain, you sure have a good taste for women!

Captain:        That is not the reason! This is strictly my own business. Anyone who fails to cooperate will be kicked out of the Mur Bandits, is that clear?

Zen:    Yes Captain.

Captain:        Zen(Man 1), James(Man 2), you two will take the Moon colony, and the rest will take the Shire colony.

Zen:    Shire colony, Moon colony, I don't follow. Isn't this the Moon Shire Empire.

A sly smirk came over the face of their captain.

Captain;        Yes, of course it is. But you see, inside the Empire are colonies. The empire is split into two colonies, which were originally empires themselves.

James: So, you're saying the Moon colony and the Shire colony were originally empires, then they merged to become under on name?

Captain:        Precisely.

Zen:    Well, I'll go check up ahead. I haven't heard news yet from the others. I'll go and check out what's going on.

Captain:        Hurry men, we don't have much time to be fooling around. Our operation will take place in exactly five minutes.

Zen:    Yes sir. I will go and find them immediately.

The man named Zen left the Captain and James by themselves, in search for the other members of the team.

James: So, it's been a while hasn't it?

The captain turned to look at the Empire. He knew exactly what he was talking about.

Captain:        Yeah, it's been a while.

James: So, they kick you out, and now you want revenge, is that it?

Captain:        No, that's not it.

James: Then why capture the Empress? Lets just leave things, as they are Irvine.

The captain quickly jerked his head forward. No one had called him by his name in a while, because anyone who knew him wasn't suppose to.

Captain:        What did you say? Keep your mouth down you idiot! Didn't I tell you not to call me that anymore?

James: I'm sorry, but people are bound to find out sooner or later. Especially the way you keep occupying yourself with the moon shire, and fussing over the "Empress".

Irvine           ………

James: And besides, wouldn't you prefer it better than always hearing "captain"? You know the men have been asking what your name is. If they ask me, what do I say then?

Irvine:          You say you don't know and walk away. Is that clear? And besides, I like being called captain. It gives me a sense of nobility. Something that was taken away a while ago.

James: You need to stop dwelling in the past you know.

Irvine:          Do you think it's so easy?! Don't you think I want to stop, to move on with my life? I can't! And you, out of all people, should know that.

James: ……..Yes, its been a while for me too…..why did you take me with you?

Irvine, the captain, looked to the boy. His name was James Edin. He was now a boy of 14. He was the son of one of the Shire Lieutenants. Irvine had grown to be good friends with this particular Lieutenant. Then, on the day of the attack, the lieutenant tried to protect the Empress, but was killed himself. He was seen as a hero, but his unfortunate demise took a toll on Irvine. Irvine then took James, since no one would take care of him themselves. James was orphaned, but Irvine treated him as his own son. James was the only other person, besides Irvine, who knew the whole truth behind the incident, but neither would talk about it, neither would bring it up.

James: You don't need to answer, I just, want to know. Was it because you were good friends with my father, or was it because you pitied me?

Irvine: ….Your father was a great man…..

James: ……..

Irvine: And his son wasn't such a bad person either. Besides, he sure can pilot a zoid.

James turned to Irvine and smiled. Sometimes Irvine could be a jerk, but he could also be very understanding. Just then, the sound of Zen's zoid was heard coming towards them. But he was alone, none of the others were with them. This, made Irvine really upset.

Irvine: Where are the others?!  
  


Zen:    Captain! You wont believe this!  
  


Irvine: I don't care! Where are the others?

Zen:    But captain, I think you will care! The empress! Or at least I think, I think I see the empress! This could be so easy!

Irvine: Where?! Where is she?!

Zen:    Hurry! This way!

Irvine: Let's go James.

James: Yes.

They quietly rummaged through the forest, following Zen, who had claimed to see the empress. Irvine was suddenly lost in his thoughts.

_Irvine: Could it be?……Moonbay, is it really you? Is it really you? It's been so long……._

James: Don't you agree captain? Captain? Captain!

Irvine quickly snatched out of his trance. But James knew what he was thinking about and shrugged it out of his mind, a bit distressed. He hated it whenever Irvine would recall past events of the Moon Shire.

Zen:    James, what was that all about?

James: It's nothing Zen, nothing at all.

Zen:    Well, here we are. Keep quiet, she's at the top of the balcony. Now tell me, for I am not well informed. Is that the Empress   or not? If so, the rumors are more than true! She is most beautiful!

James: Keep your voice down! Where is the captain?

Zen:    There he is! Captain, this way!

Irvine and his zoid slowly moved towards the others. 

Irvine: Well, where is she?

Zen:    Look above Captain! She's on the balcony, just watching. I scanned the whole area, no one is with her! It would be so easy!

Irvine: First let me see if this is her.

Irvine slowly backed away, then he saw  the balcony, then a woman's figure slowly appeared. She was leaning against the balcony wall, but he could only see her back. She had dark brown black hair, which was let down. She had tan skin, so far, this was what he knew about his "Empress". His stomach continued to turn as he slowly backed away. He wanted, so much, just to see her again. He had soon forgot his mission, the reason he came there, and old memories swarmed inside his head with each step he took. For it is true, that old memories seldom fade. For him, it was all too true. He slowly backed away until a face slowly appeared. It was her, his Empress, his friend, and his secret love, Moonbay. He watched in awe as she looked out to the sky at the balcony. How he wanted to so much reach out and touch her. He was soon overwhelmed with old feelings.

Irvine: Moonbay…..why?….

As he remembered the incident, the mission at hand took control of his feelings at that moment. He soon turned his eyes away from her personage, and focused at the mission at hand. 

Zen:    So, is it her Captain?

Irvine looked to the ground with a saddened gaze on his face.

Irvine: Yes, its her….the Empress, Moonbay.

He looked up once again, and he saw a sparkle fall from her face. "What was this?" he thought. He focused with his eyepatch. She was crying, and he watched with great pain as the tears continued to flow down her face. What could she be thinking? Why was she crying? Irvine never saw her cry, but a couple of times, but it was really rare. He again felt his old feelings come back to him, as he wanted so much to go and comfort her. What had gone on with these two, we'll know sooner or later. But sometimes, its' much harder to be friends when you feel that you are loving someone. And that is what had happened. Friends, sometimes, find feelings that they have for each other, but when it happens, it starts to become so hard, and it was.

James: Irvine, come on, don't do this now. Snap out of it.

Irvine gripped his hands, he couldn't control his feelings any longer. He knew that it was him she was thinking of. He wanted so much to see her, to hold her again in his arms. He felt a surge of emotion, and was soon about to go and meet her, no matter what the consequences were.

James: No Irvine!

Just then, a loud explosion was heard. Irvine, Zen, and James all turned their heads to the sound of the explosion. Irvine then looked up at Moonbay, and saw that she was startled. He then watched as she slowly escaped back into the Empire.

Irvine: No! Those fools! 

James: It's the others!

Zen:    They can't be battling now! Who else is there? Unless the empire knew we were coming!

Irvine: No! They couldn't have! What is going on here?

They all rushed to where the explosions were being heard. There was obviously a battle going on somewhere. When they got to the sight of the battle, James was the first, followed bye Zen.

James: A blade Liger?

Van:    Fiona! Grab my hand!

Van quickly opened his cockpit and pulled Fiona into the blade Liger. She threw her arms around him.

Fiona:  Thanks Van.

Van:    No problem, but it looks like we have more company.

Irvine then arrived at the scene.

Irvine: What is going on here?

James: A blade Liger!  
  


Irvine: What?

Irvine quickly scanned the battlefield, and there he saw it, a blue Blade Liger.

Irvine: It can't be….Men! Get out of there now!

Zen:    But captain—

Irvine: Retreat! Now! They are the protectors!  
  


Zen:    They hired protectors! Better Retreat!

Irvine: James! Plan B!

James: Yes.

The zoids quickly retreated, and after doing so, revealed the lightning saix hidden behind them.

Van:    A lightning saix? It can't be….

Irvine: Hurry!  
  


James: Yes!

James and Irvine suddenly turned on each other and headed into a head on battle.

James: So I take it you know these guys….

Irvine: Yeah, well, just make it look good okay? 

James: No problem.

James attacked with his zoid. Van, along with the Blade Liger, stood there looking at the scene.

Van:    It can't be…Irvine?

Van was just about to bring up his screen, but Irvine quickly noticing that it was on, turned it off before Van could get on.

Irvine: James, common, lets finish this!

James: Yeah.

James let himself open to an attack, and Irvine struck. Everything went according to the plan. 

Irvine: Now run!  
  


James quickly escaped, and Van tried to go after him. But before he could, Irvine got in front of him, blocking an exit.

Van:    Could it be? Is that you Irvine?!

No answer, instead, Irvine took off, leaving Van still in his tracks.

Van:    This is odd….Fiona, did that look like Irvine to you?

Fiona:  I don't know. But didn't you bring up your screen to check?

Van:    Yeah, but, that person, who ever it was, didn't answer. I wonder who it was….

Fiona:  Well, at least he got rid of the bandits.

Van:    Yeah, lets get going Fiona. The Empress wont be too pleased since we are already late!

Fiona:  Well, I'm sure she would understand Van.

Van:    Yeah, hey, is that it over there?

Fiona:  Where? I cant see anything in this thick forest.

Van:    Over there! Look up, it looks like a wall.

Fiona:  Huh…..Yes! That's it! Van, were here!

Van:    Finally! Come on Fiona! Let's go find the Empress of this mysterious Moon Shire.

Fiona:  Yes, lets go Van.

******************

In the other side of the forest, the bandits and their captain run back to their hideout.

Irvine: Could they be working together? Van? Will I have to betray you too? Urrr…..

James: Captain? Is something wrong?

Irvine: No James, lets go. It seems our plan isn't exactly going to work now. Lets get back to the hideout and figure out this new plan.

James: Yes sir. Now that there are protectors guarding the empire, who knows what we will be up against.

Irvine: I guess, we'll just hope for the best is all.

James: ……….I guess so…..

Irvine looked back to the empire.

_Irvine: Moonbay…….._

**************TO BE CONTINUED*************


	6. SPECIAL THANKS, NOTHING SPECIAL

OKAY, FIRST OF ALL, I WOULD REALLY WANT TO SAY

THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED. ESPECAILLY

TO Rockstar55!!! THANK YOU!!! I HOPE I GET TONS 

OF REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! TRUST ME, ITS GOING TO

BE REALLY BE GREAT! JUST STICK WITH ME GUYS! WELL,

THIS IS JUST ONE TO SAY….THANKS! OH YEAH, I LOVE

MARK GATHA'S VOICE TOO…NO ONE WOULD DO A 

BETTE R JOB TO BRING IRVINE (Drools….) TO LIFE…

WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. BUT ILL TRY TO UPDATE

ON THIS STORY REALLY QUICKLY! WELL, IT MIGHT TAKE

A WHILE CUZ IM SICK! AHHHH! WELL, DON'T WORRY, ILL

TRY AND UPDAT QUICKLY! I LOVE YOU ALL! AND AGAIN…

THANK YOU ROCKSTAR 55! I HOPE YOULL STICK WITH ME

ON THIS STORY! WELL,  IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS…ILL

WRITE MORE OF THESE IRVINE MOONBAY FICS….WELL,

REVIEW!


	7. The arrival at the Moon Shire Empire

Eternal Moon Shire

Chapter 6:          The arrival at the Moon Shire Empire

The long struggle for peace and freedom amongst the empires and colonies has ended.

 The Ultimate Zoid Eve, along with the help of our heroes and Fiona, helped to regain 

peace and stability to planet Zi. After the final battle, our heroes prevented Planet Zi

 and its inhabitants from any further occurrences of mass destruction. It has been 5 

years form that destructive battle, and here we join our heroes.

******************************

Van and Fiona, along with Zeke in the blade Liger slowly approach the Large Gate. 

Van:      Is that it? It looks to me like only a huge gate.

Fiona:   Hmmm….it looks deserted to me….

Zeke:     Rrrrrrr!

Van:      Well, I better go out and check.

Fiona:   Be careful!

Van:      Don't worry!

Van slowly walked to the gate and called out, but no one answered. He then cupped his hands to his mouth and called out.

Van:      HEY!! IS ANYON—

Man:     Yes, yes! No need to shout!

Van:      Huh?

Van looked around for where the voice was coming from.

Man:     Down here you oaf!

Van then looked down. He saw an old man peeking through a little door.

Van:      Oh. Hey old man! Is this the Moon Shire?

Man:     Yes, you are in the right place, but there is no need to shout!

Van:      Really? This is the Moon Shire? I thought it would be a lot…well, I don't know, bigger. And where are the guards?

Man:     You are looking at him.

Van:      What? 

Man:     I am the guard for this gate. I am also the watchman.

Van:      Look old man, this is no time for games. I wish to speak to the Emperies immediately.

Man:     Why you cocky little!

Van:      Now, now, there is no need to yell.

Man:     I am the guard of the Moon Shire! No one will—

Lady:    That will be enough!

Van:      Huh?

Fiona:   Van! Who is that?

Van:      I don't know, it sounds like a woman. Hey you in there! Tell this old man to let us in immediately!

Lady:    Who are you and state your business.

Van:      We are the protectors sent here by the request of the Moon Shire Empire. I am Van Flyheight, and this is—

Lady:    Hmmm…..

The woman opened another small door and looked through it. She surprised Van when she opened the door quickly and scanned the outside surroundings.

She then looked over to where Fiona and Zeke were standing, along with the Blade Liger.

Lady:    Yes, I know it was necessary for a protector, but did you have to bring along your wife and pet?

Van:      WHAT?!

Van fell back in embarrassment. Then he quickly stood back up, dusted himself, and "regained his cool".

Fiona:   Wife?

Zeke:     RRRrrrrr? (Pet?)

Van:      Uhummm…..That is Fiona, and that is my organoid, Zeke. We are a team, and we are your protectors.

Lady:    Very well. Lower the gates!

She closed the small door and yelled the order to someone else, which in return, yelled it to another person. Soon, the order was heard 4 more times, until the gates began to lower. Van then quickly jumped back. As the gates began to lower, it revealed a marvelous Kingdom. One covered in gorgeous vegetation and many different sculptures and waterfalls, all which were natural. It was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. Van continued to walk down a walk way and saw that the Empire seemed to be split in two, with a gigantic sculpture of a King on one side, and a Queen on the other. But then, you see them meet at one and connected by a marvelous building, which was, the "castle". 

Lady:    Marvelous isn't it?

Van and Fiona turned around to the familiar voice. 

Van:      Your voice……you are the lady at the gate.

Lady:    Yes, I am.

They saw that she was dressed in fine garments, and stood to a short old man, who apparently was the "guard". Van walked over to her and bowed down before her.

Van:      Empress, I am sorry for the rude introduction. Allow me to apolo—

Man:     Oh get up you idiot! You're a lot dumber than you look you know!

Van:      What?

Lady:    When you are done and ready I would like to introduce you to the Empress.

Van:      *blushes* So…you mean you are not the Empress?

Lady:    I am but the Empress's loyal assistant. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Alma.

Fiona:   Nice to meet you Alma. I am Fiona.

Alma:    Yes, the lovely lady whom I had mistaken for your wife.

Van quickly got off from his knees and jumped up rather embarrassed.

Van:      I don't think this has anything to do with our mission does it?!

Alma:    My, my, no need to yell my friend. After all, the Moon Shire is a place of piece.

Fiona:   It is rather lovely. But it's a shame that those bandits keep coming to raid this place. I would hate to see it destroyed.

Alma:    Yes, so would I. I love it here, and I cant see myself ever leaving this place. They say, once you stay here, you don't ever want to go back. They also say, those that die, soon return, and return to this place to live in all eternity in a place of peace.

Van:      So, you're saying this place is HAUNTED?!!  
Alma:    Oh no! Not at all. It's just that, once someone has left us, you still get the feeling that they have not left at all, like they are still with us.

Fiona:   That must be nice, to never miss your friends.

Alma:    Well, I don't make it sound as nice as it may seem. It is still very distressing. Well, enough about me. I shall take you to see the Empress.

They slowly walked down the path. On the way, they saw scenes of happiness and frolic and play. Many little children came up to welcome them with flowers and gifts. They all seemed to be rather interested in Zeke. As they walked, Van seemed to be very interested in the way the Empire seemed to part.

Van:      Alma? Why does it look like the Empire is split into two? There isn't some sort of feud going on is there?

Alma:    Oh no! Don't be silly! That is just the way it is. You see, to the left of me is the Shire colony. To the right of me is the Moon colony. You see, the Shire colony and the Moon colony use to be separate Empires.

Van:      Really?

Fiona:   Oh, yes, I see. So your saying that there use to be two empires, but they came together to become one? Is that it?

Alma:    Precisely.

Van:      And so now you all live under one name, the Moon Shire Empire.

Alma:    Yes. Our current Empress was in charge of the Moon Empire. And our late Emperor was in charge of the Shire Emperor.

Van:      Oh. So I get it. That's what those huge statues of the King and Queen at the gate were for.

Alma:    Yes. The king on the Shire, and the Queen on the Moon.

Fiona:   But wait, you said "late" Emperor. So the Emperor is dead?

Alma:    No.

Van:      Well, then what happened?

Alma:    ……

Fiona:   (whispers) Van….

Van:      What?

Alma:    It's okay for asking….We—

Man:     We just don't talk about it okay?!  
Van:      Huh? Old Man! You still here?

Man:     Urrrr! You!

The old man hit Van over the head, and to his surprise, it hurt, real bad! Van winced in pain and the old man walked away.

Van:      Owwww! I guess he wasn't so old after all!

Fiona and Alma giggle.

Alma:    Sorry! That's just Old Jasper. He's always like that. He use to be a zoid warrior.

Van:      Figures….

Fiona:   (giggles)

They came to the Empire door. Alma quickly ordered it to be opened, and it was. They all quietly walked in admiring the scenery.

Alma:    Have a seat please, I will call the Empress.

**********************

Moonbay:          I know that was the bandits that were creating those explosions today. I wonder when those protectors are coming! I can't protect my people by myself….I just cant….

Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard.

Moonbay:          Who is it?

Alma:                  Alma your majesty.

Moonbay:          Very well, you may come in.

Alma quietly walked in and smiled at the Empress, they were really good friends. They had been good friends since Moonbay was assigned the Empire from the Imperial Empire, and Alma was solely devoted to her Empress and Empire.

Moonbay:          I take it you have good news for me.

Alma:                  Very. The protectors are here.

Moonbay:          Oh, are they? Well, what took them so long?

She turned her back and looked out a large glass window. 

Alma:                  Forgive them your Majesty; they had a run in with some of the bandits.

Moonbay:          I trust your judgment Alma, what do you say? Are  they to be trusted?

Alma:                  Oh yes your majesty! They are most kind! The young man seems to be most funny, and his companion is very sweet. We should get along quite nicely.

_Moonbay:          A girl? And a boy?_

Alma:                  Your majesty? Is something wrong?

Moonbay:          No, no. Continue. Tell me about their zoid. Is it reliable?

Alma:                  I should say! It's one of a rare kind! A blue—

Moonbay's eye's widened in shock.

Moonbay:          Blade Liger?

Alma:                  Why yes, a blade liger. Is something wrong?

_Moonbay:          It's them…Van and Fiona….it's them!_

Alma:                  Your highness?

Moonbay ran out of the room and down the stairs. Upon hearing footsteps, Van stood up, making himself visible.

Van:      Your hig—nes—

Van was lost for words and stood there looking to the bottom of the staircase. 

Fiona:   Huh? Van? What's wrong?

Fiona stood up and turned around. What she saw made her eyes widened with joy.

Van:                     Moonbay….

Moonbay:          Hey, long time no see….

Fiona:                  Moonbay!

They both ran over to her and there was a happy reuniting of old friends.

Alma:                   Your highness! Is….some…..thing….wr—

She looked down at the scene of happy friends and smiled. She had never seen her Empress smile and rejoice in such a long time. In fact, it had been 3 years since she last teared from laughter, and now, seeing her like this made her most pleasant.

Alma:                  Hmmm….good….this is how it should always be…..for the better of the kingdom.

And then she walked away.

Van:                     I can't believe it! Moonbay! An Empress.

Fiona:                  I'm finding it hard to believe myself! When did this happen?

Moonbay:          Well, it' s a long story. Why don't you come in and have a bite first?

Van:                     Great! I'm starved! 

Moonbay:          (giggles) Well, don't worry.  We have the best food around. We might even have some papayas!

Van:                     Papayas!

Fiona:                  Yeah! But no flying ones!

Moonbay:          (giggles) No problem! Come on. We have so much catching up to do.

Van:                     Yes! Let's go eat!

Zeke:                   RRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**************THE END**************************

WELL, DO YOU LIKE THIS WELL, MORE TO COME!

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! THANK YOU! ON TO THE NEXT

CHAPTER!


	8. There's nothing going on

Eternal Moon Shire

Chapter 7:          There's nothing going on….

After dinner, Fiona and Moonbay had retired the dinning room and went into the guest room, leaving Van to eat the rest of his meal alone.

Fiona:                  This is such a lovely kingdom you have. 

Moonbay:          Thanks. I really love it to, I wouldn't trade the world for this Empire. I love it and it's people so much, and in return, they respect me.

Fiona smiled and was silent.

Moonbay:          Is there something wrong?

Fiona:                  No, it's just that….you've changed.

Moonbay smiled and laughed a little.

Moonbay:          That's exactly what Dr. D said when he came over to visit.

Fiona:                  Yes, and it's true. This must be the surprise he said. That we would come and find you to be the Empress. 

Fiona:                  Who would have known huh?

Fiona:                  Yeah, well, I guess we should of known by the name. The "Moon" Shire. And your name is Moonbay. I should have known.

Moonbay:          Yeah, I guess so.

Fiona:                  You've changed. You seem to be more mature, yet, you're still the same Moonbay I know….

Moonbay:          Thank you Fiona. That means a lot to me. You see, no one here really knows me, and I'm glad that you and Van are here to protect our Empire.

Fiona:                  We wouldn't have it any other way!

Moonbay:          That's wonderful. It seems to me that you two haven't changed at all….

Fiona:                  (smiles) Yes, I guess we are still the same old Van and Fiona!

Moonbay:          Great! I wouldn't have it any other way!

They smiled and walked down the Hallway and into the guest room. Fiona found it to be very large and lovely, surrounded by many paintings. 

Moonbay:          Common, sit down.

Fiona:                  Yes.

Moonbay:          So, what have _you_ and _Van_ been up to? Hmmmmm?

Fiona:                  Umm…Um…..

Moonbay continued with her questioning look while Fiona blushed with embarrassment. Just when Fiona thought things couldn't get worse, she was saved. Alma came in requesting the Empress.

Alma:                  Your majesty, I have a call from the Emperor of the Dishon Empire. He wishes to speak to you.

Moonbay:          Oh, yes! The emperor of Dishon! He called yesterday to ask for some flowers for his wedding! Tell him I will be right there.

Alma:                  Yes your majesty.

Moonbay:          Fiona, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere!

Fiona:                  Uh…yeah.

Moonbay and Alma left the room, leaving Fiona by herself. Fiona looked around the rooms and scanned all the marvelous paintings. But one particular one seemed to catch her eye.

Fiona:                  What is that?

She walked closer. It was a picture of a man. Next to it, was a picture of women, who she found out, was Moonbay. But she still couldn't distinguish who the man in the portrait to the left was. She then walked closer.

Fiona:                  It can't be…Irvine?

She moved in closer and touched the painting. She squinted her eyes.

Fiona:                  Yes! It's him. But why would there be a portrait of Irvine here? And why is he dressed in those clothes? 

She then noticed some writing on a plank at the bottom of the painting.

Fiona:                  Huh? What's this?

She moved in closer and began to read. It read:

 "This is dedicated to the Emperor of the Moon Shire Empire. May his reign with the Empress bring piece and prosperity for years to come."

Fiona:                  What? This was dated 3 years ago…. Emperor?

Just then Moonbay walked into the room.

Moonbay:          Fiona? Oh, there you are.

Fiona turned around. Moonbay walked closer to her.

Moonbay:          What are you doing out of your seat.

Fiona:                  I just wanted to see the paintings, that's all.

Moonbay:          Oh, well, I hope you like them. There's many funny stories to some of these stories, believe me!

Fiona:                  Moonbay, could you tell me the story behind this painitng?

Moonbay:          Oh? Which one?

Fiona:                  Tell me….Tell me the story behind this one.

Fiona moved away and pointed to the painting of Irvine. Moonbay's smile then turned to one of a frown. She turned her head away and looked to the ground.

Fiona:                  Moonbay? Why is there a picture of Irvine here?

Moonbay:          ……Fiona, I really don't—

Fiona:                  Why does it say Emperor? Was Irvine the Emperor of the Moon Shire?

Moonbay:          …..yes…..

Fiona:                  But…..how?

Moonbay:          He was the Emperor of the Shire Empire….

Fiona:                  Oh, yes, Alma told us the story.

Moonbay:          Yes, but even though he was the Emperor, our reuniting was only temporary. We only joined for a short time to look like a big empire, so we wouldn't get attacked by bandits or anything. We didn't mean to have it last forever…just temporary……..

Fiona:                  But, it didn't work out did it?

Moonbay:          ……No. Our people joined a liking towards each other. They all got along so well. We couldn't just separate them….I wouldn't forgive myself If I tore away all they had worked for. So….

Fiona:                  You decided to get –

Moonbay:          Yes. It was the only way that we could make our reuntionn of the empires permanent. We both really didn't mind….you see…..it was all for the good of the….

Fiona:                  For the good of the empire? Is that why you got married?

Moonbay:          ………We never got married…..

Fiona:                  What? But I thought—

Moonbay:          On our wedding, the Empire was attacked. When I woke up,  Irvine was gone. The Empire was partly in ruin. But the destruction was fixable, but what I found out wasn't.

Fiona:                  No. Irvine isn't…he's not….

Moonbay:          No. He was seen traveling with the Mur Bandits and seen taking part in some of their foul play. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. After all we were through….Why would he?…..

Fiona:                  Moonbay…..

Moonbay:          He was banned from ever stepping foot on the Empire again…….It wasn't my idea, you must believe me Fiona!

Moonbay took hold of Fiona's hands and began to cry.

Moonbay:          You must believe me! I would never betray him….but….the empire….

Fiona:                  Yes Moonbay, I understand. The empire means a great deal to you to. I understand. 

Moonbay:          Thank you. But please, Fiona, you can't tell Van about this. If you do, you know him, he will only try to fix things, but this cant be fixed….

Fiona:                  ……

Moonbay:          Please, promise.

Fiona:                  I promise.

Moonbay:          Thankyou.

Fiona:                  Moonbay?…..Was there anything going on between you and Irvine?

Moonbay turned around and hung her head low. She hid tears that streamed down her face away from Fiona.

Fiona:                  Moonbay?

Moonbay:          ….There's, there's nothing going on…..

And she turned and walked out of the room. Moonbay quickly ran to her room and threw herself onto her bed and cried into her pillow.

Moonbay:          ….Irvine…..

**********************

Irvine:                  Moonbay!!!

James:                 Irvine! Wake up!!!

Irvine:                  Huh? It—it—was all just a dream….

James:                 ……..her again……

Irvine:                  What?

James:                 It's nothing.

James got up and left the room. 

James:                 Better hurry up. I will wake all the others for the meeting. You do have a plan don't you?

Irvine:                  Yeah…yeah…..

James:                 …….

He snickered and walked out, leaving Irvine alone. He sat there, sweaty looking at his palm which was still trembling.

Irvine:                  It,  it was only a dream….but, it seemed so real…….

Voice:                 Irvine….

Irvine:                  Huh?

He looked around the room, nothing. He then felt a cold chill.

Irvine:                  Who are you?

Voice:                 Irvine….come back…..come back…… 

Irvine:                  ….Moonbay?

*******************TO BE CONTINUED***************

THE SUSPENSE! WELL REVIEW!!!!


	9. Race for the cure

HEY EVERYONE! JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU ALL FOR THE KIND REVIEWS! WANNA SAY THANKS TO ROCKSTAR AND ALL OF HER FRIENDS! IRVINE AND MOONBAY ARE SUCH A GOOD COUPLE…I AGREE! WELL, YES, I DO WATCH GUNDAM G AND I DO THINK THAT MARK GATHA DOES AND EXCELENT, NO WAIT MARVULOUS JOB FOR DOING THE PART OF DOMON…I MEAN, WHEN HE CRIES…I ALMOST WANT TO CRY WITH HIM…IT SOUNDS SO REAL!J I JUST LOVE HIS VOICE…..(SIGH..)WELL, IF I DON'T HAVE YOUR NAME ON HERE AS SPECIAL THANKS…WELL, ILL TRY TO GET IT ON HERE SOON! BUT REALLY, I DO APPRECIATE EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS! THANKS SO MUCH GUYS…OR GALS….JUST THANKS! WELL, ON WITH THE STORY! 

Eternal Moon Shire

Chapter 8:          Troubles

Fiona lay in bed trying to sleep, but no matter how hard she tried, sleep never came. All she could think about was the sound of her friend's voice, and the look on her face.

_Moonbay:          There's nothing going on…._

Fiona:                  Moonbay….and Irvine…..what did go on while you both reigned…what went on between the two of you?

She pondered for a moment, tossing and turning, but still, her eyes just wouldn't shut. So, she then decided to go somewhere else.

Fiona:                  I think I'll go see how Van's doing….

And she quietly tip toed out of her room and shut the door behind her, making her way towards her friend's room.

The room was dark, there was no light to be seen but the shine from the Moon. Alma laid in her bed sound asleep, but something had woke her up. She screamed and jolted from  her bed. She breathed heavily, the nightmare she had seemed all too real. She looked around her room, darkness. It was very unusual. Usually, the maids would leave a candle light burning. The fact that there wasn't any meant that someone had to turn it off. But there was no one else in the room but her. Someone must have came in during the night. She quickly brushed it off thinking it to be one of the new maids. But something didn't feel right.

Alma:    That nightmare, that nightmare I had. It seemed so real. It…it was the Empress…..she was murdered…..

She could hear footsteps walking around, and listened intently. They were light, it must have been on of a woman's. She listened again, the sound of a door opened, and then, it stopped. Alma sat there a while, wondering if she should go and check who it was.

Alma:    Something doesn't feel right….

She removed the blankets from her and walked out the room lighting a candle. She then made her way to Moonbay's room. While walking, she heard some footsteps coming towards her way. She hid in a corner, just in case it was an intruder, for no one was ever up this late. The footsteps came closer…closer….until Alma could see the shadow of the night walker….it came closer….Alma was just about to come out of her hiding place when she heard the footsteps stop, then, a knock at a door was heard. 

Voice:   Van? Are you awake?

Van:      Fiona?

Alma sighed in relief. She then came out of the place she hid.

Fiona:   Alma? What are you doing up?

Alma:    I should ask the same.

Fiona:   I couldn't sleep….

Alma:    Yes…did you hear footsteps a while ago?

Van:      Come to think of it, I did. 

Fiona:   But it must have been me you were hearing, I saw no one else while I came here.

Alma:    Very well, goodnight.

Fiona:   Goodnight Alma.

Van:      Good….(snore)…..

Alma continued to walk towards her room, but something just didn't feel right. She felt like something wrong was happening, and some how, she felt it dealt with the Empress. She then decided to go and check up on her. She made her way and knocked on the door lightly. No answer. She tried again, still, no reply.

Alma:    Your majesty?…..

…..

Alma:    Is everything alright?…….

She then tried to open the door. It was locked! The door to her room was never locked. She then heard multiple footsteps coming from the room. 

Alma:    Empress!

She pounded on the door, and as she did, she heard footsteps trampling throughout the room. She rattled at the door knob, no use. Alma calmed down for a while and took out her keys and unlocked the door. 

Alma:    Your majesty!

She opened the door, but when she did, a shadowy figure leaped out the window. She then looked around the room, and there was her Empress, lying on the bed. She moved in closer, and upon doing so, found out that this was no ordinary break in. She saw a liquid substance on the lips of the Empress, and found a bottle of some sort near the bed.

Alma:    No…it cant be…..it's, poison….

Alma ran down the steps crying for help. Just then, the whole household was awakening. Alma ran to the Doctors' room crying for him to come out quick. When he came, he saw the bottle, and the color of the liquid and knew what it had to be. He held it close and sniffed it. His face had a worried expression upon it.

Dr:         Where did you get this?

Alma:    It was in the room of the Empress. I went up to check on the Empress, and when I did, I found someone had been in the room. But it was too late. When I got there, he slipped out the through the window.

Dr:         Alma….the Empress…she didn't happen to…..

Alma looked at the doctor.

Alma:    Don't tell me she's going to….

Dr:         I'm afraid she will Alma…this, this poison is known for killing people in a matter of hours. We don't have a cure with us right now, and the nearest village with the cure is at least 4 hours away. And who knows how long that assassin had been there…I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice….

Alma:    But the Empress! So your just saying you're going to let her die! 

Dr:         I'm afraid we don't….

Just then, a familiar voice had joined into the conversation.

Van:      Is there anything we can do to help?

Dr:         Alma, who are those people?

Alma:    Doctor, they are the protectors.

Fiona:   Is there anything we could do to help? Please, Moonbay is a very close friend of ours….

Dr:         I'm afraid it's no use child….the nearest village is called Botise…and it's at least 4 hours away, maybe even longer considering it's night. You'd be searching blind folded in that thick forest at this time.

Van:      Botise huh? Common Zeke, lets get going.

Dr:         Do you mean you're going to go? I warn you, you are just wasting your time and putting yourself in danger as well!

Van:      Yeah, well, I'm just not going to sit here and wait around for my friend to die! Common Zeke, Fiona, I want you to stay here and look after Moonbay.

Fiona:   Yes…but be careful Van.

Van:      Don't worry.

Van nodded his head and walked away. 

Dr:         Are you mad boy?! It's pitch black out there!

But he wasn't even heard. Van continued to walk away.

Dr:         Urrr! Who is that boy?

Alma:    He's just…a very good friend….yes, a very good friend indeed…..

Dr:         (Sigh)…well, I cant do anything about it now….

Fiona:   Doctor? Is there anything I could do to help?

Dr:         Why yes. Here, give the Empress some of this…it wont cure her, but it should help. It will buy us enough time…and hopefully, if we pray, that boy will return with the cure….we just have to wait and see…..

Fiona took the bottle out of the Doctor's hand, and followed Alma to Moonbay's room where she gave her the antidote.

******************************

At the hideout, a sneaky teenager tried to slip back into his bunk unnoticed. 

Zen:       So, where have you been?

James:  Huh?……..

Zen:       Sneaking out huh? Now you know that's against the rules.

James:  Shut your mouth…it's none of your concern.

Zen:       Ohh…touchy aren't we?

James:  ……….

Zen:       I like you kid. So, just take this as a warning. Next time, try not to talk with the attitude.

James:  Whatever. Where is the captain?

Zen:       Oh, yeah, he went out.

James:  Went out? At this time? It's in the middle of the night!

Zen:       Look who's talking.

James:  ………I'll be in my bunk. And tell the captain, when he returns, that I wish to speak with him.

Zen:       Oh, my, aren't we a bit demanding.

James had enough games. He knew that whenever the captain was gone, the older men would pick on him. He had a connection with the captain, and they never dared lay a hand on him when he was around. James had an evil smirk on his face and walked up closer to Zen.

James:  Yeah? Well, what are you gonna do about it?

Zen:       Uhh…

James:  Common, hit me.

Zen:       …..

James:  ….That's what I thought….your so pathetic, you all are. Just a bunch of worthless bandits.

With that said, he left the room and went to his bunk to sleep. What he had done that night, would remain a mystery.

*************************************

In the forest, Van was still looking for the village, but unfortunately, he had lost the road, and was now lost. He too knew it and was furious. He just couldn't let his friend down.

*************************************

Somewhere else in the forest, a lonely captain and his lightning saix walk in the dark forest. It wasn't a problem. They were use to the deep lush forests of the Moon Shire. It was dark and dreary, where they were headed to, no one knows.

*************************************

2 Hours later…..

Van:      No! I cant let this happen! Common Liger! We cant let Moonbay down!

Van with his blade liger ran through the forest, but it was no use, he was completely lost. He knew it. He knew it all too well. He just had to face the facts. He was lost, and by now, there was no chance of ever getting the antidote in time. He just couldn't. Even is he found the village by now, his blade liger just wasn't fast enough, and besides, he didn't know his way through the forest. It would take some kind of miracle…and a miracle was what he needed. He clenched his fists as tears rolled down his face.

Van:      No……no……..please…..please……..don't let my friend die………don't let Moonbay………..please don't let her die……….

He gave out a loud yell of emotion as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Van:      PLEASE! DON'T LET HER DIE!!

******************************************

Irvine:                  What? That voice…..

Irvine piloted through the forest. He had heard someone scream. But could it be possible? Could someone be out here in the middle of the night. It must have been some wanderer who got lost on their way to a village. He then saw a sparkle of light. He knew it must have been a zoid. He came closer, and closer, until the whole zoid was seen. He then stood there in shock, unable to move. What were the chances? What were the chances they would meet? Here, and now, what were the chances…..

Irvine:                  Van?

Van:                     Irvine? Hey Irvine! Is that really you?

Irvine:                  Van, what are you doing here?

Van:                     Irvine! Boy am I ever glad to see you!

Irvine:                  What? What do you mean?

Van:                     It's a long story, but look. Moonbay, she's in trouble. 

Irvine:                  Moonbay?!

Van:                     Yes, you see, I'll tell you all about it later. But right now, we need an antidote! Your lighting saix could get it in no time with it's speed. What do you say?

Irvine:                  ………..

Van:                     Irvine! This is no time to think! If we don't hurry, Moonbay will die!

Irvines' eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. And he couldn't believe Van was even talking to him. Surely he heard by now…surely he had heard about his and Moonbay's past….but it didn't matter now. All that mattered was to get whatever was needed and save her life.

Van:                     We need an antidote from this village called Bot—

Irvine:                  Botise?

Van:                     Huh? Yeah! You've been there before? 

Irvine:                  I know my way around. Don't worry, I know where Botise is. I'll have the antidote there. But Van, wait there for me. I don't want to cause trouble.

Van:                     Yeah, of course I will….but……….hey, wait a sec. Irvine, what do you mean "cause trouble"?………..Irvine?

But before he could finish his question, Irvine had disappeared. Van was now left alone.

Van:                     Man…that was fast…..BUT WAIT! I DON'T KNOW MY WAY BACK!!!! IRVINE!!!!!

*******************************************

Irvine traveled quickly through the forest, and soon came upon the Botise village. He asked for the antidote, and received it. He then made his way back to the Empire, wondering, who in the world would do such a thing? And he promised himself, that if Moonbay died, he would have his revenge of the killer, no matter what…….he would have his revenge. Irvine then met up with Van, who had found his way back somehow. 

Irvine:   Here it is.

Van:      Thanks. Now, we must hurry back, there isn't much time.

Irvine:   No.

Van:      What do you mean no?

Irvine:   You go alone.

Van:      No.

Irvine:   What? Are  you crazy? Hurry up, there isn't much time!

Van:      No Irvine. I did not do this on my own. This is all thanks to you, and I'm not leaving until you come with me.

Irvine stood there a while, very silent. But then, a smile came to his face as he remembered how cokcy and hard headed this person infront of him could be. 

Irvine:   I guess there's no use arguing with you now is there? Alright, I'm coming.

********************************************

Back at the Empire:

Van arrived and was greeted by Fiona. She ran up to him and fell into his arms in a warm embrace.

Fiona:   Van! I'm so glad you're alright…..Do you have the antidote?

Van:      Yeah, it's right here. But, Fiona, I didn't do it alone.

Fiona:   What do you mean?

Van:      I had help. Someone helped me.

Fiona:   Who? Who helped you Van?

Van:      Irvine. He helped me. Isn't that right?

Fiona:   Irvine?

They both turned around, but no one was there. Van then clenched his fists in anger.

Van:      Why, that lying….

Van handed Fiona the antidote and jumped into the zoid.

Fiona:   Van!! Where are you going?!

Van:      To get Irvine!

Fiona:   To get Irvine?! But Van! He's not….

But before she could finish her sentence, Van had already taken off. 

Fiona:   …he's not welcome here……

Fiona looked at the antidote in her hand and began to squeeze the bottle. How could they do this to Irvine? He went out to his way to help save a friend, and still, they all hate him…they all want him gone…they all say he's not welcome…..it just wasn't right. Fiona felt tears roll down her face. It was too much. She couldn't stand to see her friends hurt anymore, and she made a promise to set things right.

Fiona:   Yes…I will……I will make things right….they'll see……

With that said, she held the antidote close to her and walked to the Empire, where she would give it to her friend. Everything was fine now, and Fiona had a plan, a plan that just might work…

********************************

Van ran through the forest with his blade liger, when suddenly, he finally spotted his target.

Van:      Yes! There he is! Irvine!

Irvine:   What?

Van:      Common Irvine! Why did you leave?

Irvine:   …….

Van:      Hey, what's wrong?

Irvine:   ……

Van:      Hey! Irvine! I'm talking to—

Just then he was interrupted by a call.

Fiona:   Van!!

Van:      Fiona?

Fiona:   Huh? Oh, Irvine!

Van:      What's wrong Fiona?

Fiona:   Come quick Van! Moonbay, I don't think, I don't think she's going to—

Van:      What?!  That's impossible!

Irvine:   What's wrong with Moonbay Fiona?!

Fiona:   Just please! Come quickly!

Irvine:   Urr…No…..

Van looked at Irvine and knew something was wrong. But before he could ask, Irvine had taken off. He arrived at the Empire, and saw Fiona standing at the gate. He quickly jumped out of his zoid.

Fiona:   Irvine! I'm so glad your—

Irvine:   Where is Moonbay?! Tell me Fiona, where is she?!

Fiona:   In her bedroom…but—

Before she could finish her sentence, Irvine had ran past her. Fiona smiled to herself, her plan had worked. Moonbay was now fine, and she was alone in her room. Fiona had asked Alma to get her something in the basement, where she had "accidentally" locked Alma in. Now all that was left was to wait for Van and tell him her plan. And, it was still dark, so she knew everyone, including the guards, would all be asleep by now. She thought all was going well, but she didn't count on the fact of Alma having a key. For Alma also carried a key to the Empire, which could unlock all doors, even the basement one….

Alma quickly got out of the basement. She dusted her self off, but then heard the sound of footsteps running through the palace.

Alma:    Who could be running like mad at a time like this?

Alma quickly followed where the footsteps where coming from and then…BAM! She slammed into the mysterious runner. Alma's eyes widened with shock, as she slowly backed away.

Alma:    No…it cant be…..it's you……..GUARDS!

*******************************

Fiona had told Van that everything was fine, but did not tell him her plan. Afterall, she kept a promise to Moonbay never to tell the story of what went on. Fiona and Van were walking towards their rooms when 6 or 7 guards ran right past them.

Van:      What's going on?

Fiona:   Oh no…

Van:      Fiona? What's wrong?

Fiona:   Quick Van! We have to hurry!

They quickly followed the guards up the stairs and towards the Empress's room.

*********************************

Alma:                  Guards! Seize him!

Irvine saw all the guards coming at him. He evaded most of their attempts to seize him, but there were too many of them, and Irvine struggled to get loose.

Irvine:                  Let me go!

Alma:                  Silence! State your business! What are you doing here?! You are never to step foot here by Moon Shire law!

Irvine:                  I came here on my own business! Where is Moonbay?!  
Alma:                  You will address her as Empress! You have no right to call her that! You have no right to be here!!

Irvine:                  I have every right! Now where is she?!

*********************************

From inside her room, Moonbay was awaken by the loud noises coming from outside her bedroom door. She slowly pulled the covers away from her.

Moonbay:          What is all that noise?

She slowly walked towards the door. She could hear Alma's voice and some other voice apparently bickering. Moonbay sighed.

Moonbay:          Huhhh…..Alma always has to bicker…..it's probably with one of the guards again.  Well, I better go and fix things. I need to get some sleep.

She stopped infront of the door and opened it slowly.

*********************************

Alma:                  Silence! You traitor!

Irvine:                  WHY YOU?!

Moonbay:          What is the meaning of all of this?!

Alma then turned around to see her highness awake.  Irvine's eyes widened at the sound of her voice, but he was not yet noticed, for his appearance was blocked by some guards. He could hear her walking closer, and he quickly released himself form the guards grasp. He then turned himself to face her. She stopped dead in her tracks. Her body started to tremble. She looked deep into his eyes, and so did he.

Moonbay:          Ir-Irvine?

Irvine:                  ………Moonbay…..

She took a few steps closer and her eyes began to fill with hears. Alma could see this, and she was then enraged with anger. She could tell what her empress was feeling, and she did not like it at all. The "feelings" she had were what brought the Moon Shire to it's downfall in the beginning. She thought quickly. 

Alma:                  Guards! Seize him!

The guards were hesitant to obey. They quickly regained control over the somewhat "possessed" at the time Irvine. Befroe he realized it, he was hack under restraint. He struggled again.

Alma:                  Stop your struggling! Its of no use! Guards, take him to the cells!

Irvine:                  What?! You cant lock me up!

Alma:                  Yes I—

Moonbay:          Alma! What is the meaning of all of this?!

Alma:                  Your highness, according to Moon Shire law, all traitors to the Empire are never to step foot once again on this land.

Moonbay:          Yes, but, he wouldn't have meant any—

Alma:                  I'm sorry your highness, it is the law. And, if you are to fulfill your duty as Empress, I know you will uphold it. It is, afterall, for the good of the Empire.

Moonbay seemed thrown back by Alma's remark. It was a rule Moonbay had followed completely throughout her lifetime as the empress. But now, she didn't know what to do. To uphold the law of her beloved empire, or to save the life of her old love, for the law for any traitor was: death. 

********************TO BE CONTINUED***********************

HEY EVERYBODY! WELL, I KNOW I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING ON MY STORIES BECAUSE I WAS TERRIBLY, I MEAN TERRIBLY, SICK! OH MY GOSH, YOU DON'T EVEN WANT  TO KNOW! YEAH, WELL, IM JUST GETTING  OVER IT, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? JUST…AS IN FINALLY, FINALLY, FINALLYY! AHHHHH! I WAS TOTALLY MISERABLE! I KNOW YOU WOULD HAVE TO BE TO BE SICK FOR ABOUT A MONTH AND BARFING EVERYOTHER DAY. WELL, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS FIC. I MAY HAVE LOST MY TOUCH THOUGH. WELL, REVIEW AND I WILL KEEP MY PROMISE TO YA ALL! IF YA WANNA SEE THE PIC, JUST ASK! YOU MIGHT HAVE SEEN IT ALREADY THOUGH…..  
                


	10. chapter 10

Eternal Moon Shire

Chapter 7:          There's nothing going on….

After dinner, Fiona and Moonbay had retired the dinning room and went into the guest room, leaving Van to eat the rest of his meal alone.

Fiona:                  This is such a lovely kingdom you have. 

Moonbay:          Thanks. I really love it to, I wouldn't trade the world for this Empire. I love it and it's people so much, and in return, they respect me.

Fiona smiled and was silent.

Moonbay:          Is there something wrong?

Fiona:                  No, it's just that….you've changed.

Moonbay smiled and laughed a little.

Moonbay:          That's exactly what Dr. D said when he came over to visit.

Fiona:                  Yes, and it's true. This must be the surprise he said. That we would come and find you to be the Empress. 

Moonbay:          Who would have known huh?

Fiona:                  Yeah, well, I guess we should of known by the name. The "Moon" Shire. And your name is Moonbay. I should have known.

Moonbay:          Yeah, I guess so.

Fiona:                  You've changed. You seem to be more mature, yet, you're still the same Moonbay I know….

Moonbay:          Thank you Fiona. That means a lot to me. You see, no one here really knows me, and I'm glad that you and Van are here to protect our Empire.

Fiona:                  We wouldn't have it any other way!

Moonbay:          That's wonderful. It seems to me that you two haven't changed at all….

Fiona:                  (smiles) Yes, I guess we are still the same old Van and Fiona!

Moonbay:          Great! I wouldn't have it any other way!

They smiled and walked down the Hallway and into the guest room. Fiona found it to be very large and lovely, surrounded by many paintings. 

Moonbay:          Common, sit down.

Fiona:                  Yes.

Moonbay:          So, what have _you_ and _Van_ been up to? Hmmmmm?

Fiona:                  Umm…Um…..

Moonbay continued with her questioning look while Fiona blushed with embarrassment. Just when Fiona thought things couldn't get worse, she was saved. Alma came in requesting the Empress.

Alma:                  Your majesty, I have a call from the Emperor of the Dishon Empire. He wishes to speak to you.

Moonbay:          Oh, yes! The emperor of Dishon! He called yesterday to ask for some flowers for his wedding! Tell him I will be right there.

Alma:                  Yes your majesty.

Moonbay:          Fiona, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere!

Fiona:                  Uh…yeah.

Moonbay and Alma left the room, leaving Fiona by herself. Fiona looked around the rooms and scanned all the marvelous paintings. But one particular one seemed to catch her eye.

Fiona:                  What is that?

She walked closer. It was a picture of a man. Next to it, was a picture of women, who she found out, was Moonbay. But she still couldn't distinguish who the man in the portrait to the left was. She then walked closer.

Fiona:                  It can't be…Irvine?

She moved in closer and touched the painting. She squinted her eyes.

Fiona:                  Yes! It's him. But why would there be a portrait of Irvine here? And why is he dressed in those clothes? 

She then noticed some writing on a plank at the bottom of the painting.

Fiona:                  Huh? What's this?

She moved in closer and began to read. It read:

 "This is dedicated to the Emperor of the Moon Shire Empire. May his reign with the Empress bring piece and prosperity for years to come."

Fiona:                  What? This was dated 3 years ago…. Emperor?

Just then Moonbay walked into the room.

Moonbay:          Fiona? Oh, there you are.

Fiona turned around. Moonbay walked closer to her.

Moonbay:          What are you doing out of your seat.

Fiona:                  I just wanted to see the paintings, that's all.

Moonbay:          Oh, well, I hope you like them. There's many funny stories to some of these stories, believe me!

Fiona:                  Moonbay, could you tell me the story behind this painitng?

Moonbay:          Oh? Which one?

Fiona:                  Tell me….Tell me the story behind this one.

Fiona moved away and pointed to the painting of Irvine. Moonbay's smile then turned to one of a frown. She turned her head away and looked to the ground.

Fiona:                  Moonbay? Why is there a picture of Irvine here?

Moonbay:          ……Fiona, I really don't—

Fiona:                  Why does it say Emperor? Was Irvine the Emperor of the Moon Shire?

Moonbay:          …..yes…..

Fiona:                  But…..how?

Moonbay:          He was the Emperor of the Shire Empire….

Fiona:                  Oh, yes, Alma told us the story.

Moonbay:          Yes, but even though he was the Emperor, our reuniting was only temporary. We only joined for a short time to look like a big empire, so we wouldn't get attacked by bandits or anything. We didn't mean to have it last forever…just temporary……..

Fiona:                  But, it didn't work out did it?

Moonbay:          ……No. Our people joined a liking towards each other. They all got along so well. We couldn't just separate them….I wouldn't forgive myself If I tore away all they had worked for. So….

Fiona:                  You decided to get –

Moonbay:          Yes. It was the only way that we could make our reuntionn of the empires permanent. We both really didn't mind….you see…..it was all for the good of the….

Fiona:                  For the good of the empire? Is that why you got married?

Moonbay:          ………We never got married…..

Fiona:                  What? But I thought—

Moonbay:          On our wedding, the Empire was attacked. When I woke up,  Irvine was gone. The Empire was partly in ruin. But the destruction was fixable, but what I found out wasn't.

Fiona:                  No. Irvine isn't…he's not….

Moonbay:          No. He was seen traveling with the Mur Bandits and seen taking part in some of their foul play. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. After all we were through….Why would he?…..

Fiona:                  Moonbay…..

Moonbay:          He was banned from ever stepping foot on the Empire again…….It wasn't my idea, you must believe me Fiona!

Moonbay took hold of Fiona's hands and began to cry.

Moonbay:          You must believe me! I would never betray him….but….the empire….

Fiona:                  Yes Moonbay, I understand. The empire means a great deal to you to. I understand. 

Moonbay:          Thank you. But please, Fiona, you can't tell Van about this. If you do, you know him, he will only try to fix things, but this cant be fixed….

Fiona:                  ……

Moonbay:          Please, promise.

Fiona:                  I promise.

Moonbay:          Thankyou.

Fiona:                  Moonbay?…..Was there anything going on between you and Irvine?

Moonbay turned around and hung her head low. She hid tears that streamed down her face away from Fiona.

Fiona:                  Moonbay?

Moonbay:          ….There's, there's nothing going on…..

And she turned and walked out of the room. Moonbay quickly ran to her room and threw herself onto her bed and cried into her pillow.

Moonbay:          ….Irvine…..

**********************

Irvine:                  Moonbay!!!

James:                 Irvine! Wake up!!!

Irvine:                  Huh? It—it—was all just a dream….

James:                 ……..her again……

Irvine:                  What?

James:                 It's nothing.

James got up and left the room. 

James:                 Better hurry up. I will wake all the others for the meeting. You do have a plan don't you?

Irvine:                  Yeah…yeah…..

James:                 …….

He snickered and walked out, leaving Irvine alone. He sat there, sweaty looking at his palm which was still trembling.

Irvine:                  It,  it was only a dream….but, it seemed so real…….

Voice:                 Irvine….

Irvine:                  Huh?

He looked around the room, nothing. He then felt a cold chill.

Irvine:                  Who are you?

Voice:                 Irvine….come back…..come back…… 

Irvine:                  ….Moonbay?

*******************TO BE CONTINUED***************

THE SUSPENSE! WELL REVIEW!!!!


	11. chapter 11

HEY EVERYONE! JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU ALL FOR THE KIND REVIEWS! WANNA SAY THANKS TO ROCKSTAR AND ALL OF HER FRIENDS! IRVINE AND MOONBAY ARE SUCH A GOOD COUPLE…I AGREE! WELL, YES, I DO WATCH GUNDAM G AND I DO THINK THAT MARK GATHA DOES AND EXCELENT, NO WAIT MARVULOUS JOB FOR DOING THE PART OF DOMON…I MEAN, WHEN HE CRIES…I ALMOST WANT TO CRY WITH HIM…IT SOUNDS SO REAL!J I JUST LOVE HIS VOICE…..(SIGH..)WELL, IF I DON'T HAVE YOUR NAME ON HERE AS SPECIAL THANKS…WELL, ILL TRY TO GET IT ON HERE SOON! BUT REALLY, I DO APPRECIATE EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS! THANKS SO MUCH GUYS…OR GALS….JUST THANKS! WELL, ON WITH THE STORY! 

Eternal Moon Shire

Chapter 8:          Troubles

Fiona lay in bed trying to sleep, but no matter how hard she tried, sleep never came. All she could think about was the sound of her friend's voice, and the look on her face.

_Moonbay:          There's nothing going on…._

Fiona:                  Moonbay….and Irvine…..what did go on while you both reigned…what went on between the two of you?

She pondered for a moment, tossing and turning, but still, her eyes just wouldn't shut. So, she then decided to go somewhere else.

Fiona:                  I think I'll go see how Van's doing….

And she quietly tip toed out of her room and shut the door behind her, making her way towards her friend's room.

The room was dark, there was no light to be seen but the shine from the Moon. Alma laid in her bed sound asleep, but something had woke her up. She screamed and jolted from  her bed. She breathed heavily, the nightmare she had seemed all too real. She looked around her room, darkness. It was very unusual. Usually, the maids would leave a candle light burning. The fact that there wasn't any meant that someone had to turn it off. But there was no one else in the room but her. Someone must have came in during the night. She quickly brushed it off thinking it to be one of the new maids. But something didn't feel right.

Alma:    That nightmare, that nightmare I had. It seemed so real. It…it was the Empress…..she was murdered…..

She could hear footsteps walking around, and listened intently. They were light, it must have been on of a woman's. She listened again, the sound of a door opened, and then, it stopped. Alma sat there a while, wondering if she should go and check who it was.

Alma:    Something doesn't feel right….

She removed the blankets from her and walked out the room lighting a candle. She then made her way to Moonbay's room. While walking, she heard some footsteps coming towards her way. She hid in a corner, just in case it was an intruder, for no one was ever up this late. The footsteps came closer…closer….until Alma could see the shadow of the night walker….it came closer….Alma was just about to come out of her hiding place when she heard the footsteps stop, then, a knock at a door was heard. 

Voice:   Van? Are you awake?

Van:      Fiona?

Alma sighed in relief. She then came out of the place she hid.

Fiona:   Alma? What are you doing up?

Alma:    I should ask the same.

Fiona:   I couldn't sleep….

Alma:    Yes…did you hear footsteps a while ago?

Van:      Come to think of it, I did. 

Fiona:   But it must have been me you were hearing, I saw no one else while I came here.

Alma:    Very well, goodnight.

Fiona:   Goodnight Alma.

Van:      Good….(snore)…..

Alma continued to walk towards her room, but something just didn't feel right. She felt like something wrong was happening, and some how, she felt it dealt with the Empress. She then decided to go and check up on her. She made her way and knocked on the door lightly. No answer. She tried again, still, no reply.

Alma:    Your majesty?…..

…..

Alma:    Is everything alright?…….

She then tried to open the door. It was locked! The door to her room was never locked. She then heard multiple footsteps coming from the room. 

Alma:    Empress!

She pounded on the door, and as she did, she heard footsteps trampling throughout the room. She rattled at the door knob, no use. Alma calmed down for a while and took out her keys and unlocked the door. 

Alma:    Your majesty!

She opened the door, but when she did, a shadowy figure leaped out the window. She then looked around the room, and there was her Empress, lying on the bed. She moved in closer, and upon doing so, found out that this was no ordinary break in. She saw a liquid substance on the lips of the Empress, and found a bottle of some sort near the bed.

Alma:    No…it cant be…..it's, poison….

Alma ran down the steps crying for help. Just then, the whole household was awakening. Alma ran to the Doctors' room crying for him to come out quick. When he came, he saw the bottle, and the color of the liquid and knew what it had to be. He held it close and sniffed it. His face had a worried expression upon it.

Dr:         Where did you get this?

Alma:    It was in the room of the Empress. I went up to check on the Empress, and when I did, I found someone had been in the room. But it was too late. When I got there, he slipped out the through the window.

Dr:         Alma….the Empress…she didn't happen to…..

Alma looked at the doctor.

Alma:    Don't tell me she's going to….

Dr:         I'm afraid she will Alma…this, this poison is known for killing people in a matter of hours. We don't have a cure with us right now, and the nearest village with the cure is at least 4 hours away. And who knows how long that assassin had been there…I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice….

Alma:    But the Empress! So your just saying you're going to let her die! 

Dr:         I'm afraid we don't….

Just then, a familiar voice had joined into the conversation.

Van:      Is there anything we can do to help?

Dr:         Alma, who are those people?

Alma:    Doctor, they are the protectors.

Fiona:   Is there anything we could do to help? Please, Moonbay is a very close friend of ours….

Dr:         I'm afraid it's no use child….the nearest village is called Botise…and it's at least 4 hours away, maybe even longer considering it's night. You'd be searching blind folded in that thick forest at this time.

Van:      Botise huh? Common Zeke, lets get going.

Dr:         Do you mean you're going to go? I warn you, you are just wasting your time and putting yourself in danger as well!

Van:      Yeah, well, I'm just not going to sit here and wait around for my friend to die! Common Zeke, Fiona, I want you to stay here and look after Moonbay.

Fiona:   Yes…but be careful Van.

Van:      Don't worry.

Van nodded his head and walked away. 

Dr:         Are you mad boy?! It's pitch black out there!

But he wasn't even heard. Van continued to walk away.

Dr:         Urrr! Who is that boy?

Alma:    He's just…a very good friend….yes, a very good friend indeed…..

Dr:         (Sigh)…well, I cant do anything about it now….

Fiona:   Doctor? Is there anything I could do to help?

Dr:         Why yes. Here, give the Empress some of this…it wont cure her, but it should help. It will buy us enough time…and hopefully, if we pray, that boy will return with the cure….we just have to wait and see…..

Fiona took the bottle out of the Doctor's hand, and followed Alma to Moonbay's room where she gave her the antidote.

******************************

At the hideout, a sneaky teenager tried to slip back into his bunk unnoticed. 

Zen:       So, where have you been?

James:  Huh?……..

Zen:       Sneaking out huh? Now you know that's against the rules.

James:  Shut your mouth…it's none of your concern.

Zen:       Ohh…touchy aren't we?

James:  ……….

Zen:       I like you kid. So, just take this as a warning. Next time, try not to talk with the attitude.

James:  Whatever. Where is the captain?

Zen:       Oh, yeah, he went out.

James:  Went out? At this time? It's in the middle of the night!

Zen:       Look who's talking.

James:  ………I'll be in my bunk. And tell the captain, when he returns, that I wish to speak with him.

Zen:       Oh, my, aren't we a bit demanding.

James had enough games. He knew that whenever the captain was gone, the older men would pick on him. He had a connection with the captain, and they never dared lay a hand on him when he was around. James had an evil smirk on his face and walked up closer to Zen.

James:  Yeah? Well, what are you gonna do about it?

Zen:       Uhh…

James:  Common, hit me.

Zen:       …..

James:  ….That's what I thought….your so pathetic, you all are. Just a bunch of worthless bandits.

With that said, he left the room and went to his bunk to sleep. What he had done that night, would remain a mystery.

*************************************

In the forest, Van was still looking for the village, but unfortunately, he had lost the road, and was now lost. He too knew it and was furious. He just couldn't let his friend down.

*************************************

Somewhere else in the forest, a lonely captain and his lightning saix walk in the dark forest. It wasn't a problem. They were use to the deep lush forests of the Moon Shire. It was dark and dreary, where they were headed to, no one knows.

*************************************

2 Hours later…..

Van:      No! I cant let this happen! Common Liger! We cant let Moonbay down!

Van with his blade liger ran through the forest, but it was no use, he was completely lost. He knew it. He knew it all too well. He just had to face the facts. He was lost, and by now, there was no chance of ever getting the antidote in time. He just couldn't. Even is he found the village by now, his blade liger just wasn't fast enough, and besides, he didn't know his way through the forest. It would take some kind of miracle…and a miracle was what he needed. He clenched his fists as tears rolled down his face.

Van:      No……no……..please…..please……..don't let my friend die………don't let Moonbay………..please don't let her die……….

He gave out a loud yell of emotion as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Van:      PLEASE! DON'T LET HER DIE!!

******************************************

Irvine:                  What? That voice…..

Irvine piloted through the forest. He had heard someone scream. But could it be possible? Could someone be out here in the middle of the night. It must have been some wanderer who got lost on their way to a village. He then saw a sparkle of light. He knew it must have been a zoid. He came closer, and closer, until the whole zoid was seen. He then stood there in shock, unable to move. What were the chances? What were the chances they would meet? Here, and now, what were the chances…..

Irvine:                  Van?

Van:                     Irvine? Hey Irvine! Is that really you?

Irvine:                  Van, what are you doing here?

Van:                     Irvine! Boy am I ever glad to see you!

Irvine:                  What? What do you mean?

Van:                     It's a long story, but look. Moonbay, she's in trouble. 

Irvine:                  Moonbay?!

Van:                     Yes, you see, I'll tell you all about it later. But right now, we need an antidote! Your lighting saix could get it in no time with it's speed. What do you say?

Irvine:                  ………..

Van:                     Irvine! This is no time to think! If we don't hurry, Moonbay will die!

Irvines' eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. And he couldn't believe Van was even talking to him. Surely he heard by now…surely he had heard about his and Moonbay's past….but it didn't matter now. All that mattered was to get whatever was needed and save her life.

Van:                     We need an antidote from this village called Bot—

Irvine:                  Botise?

Van:                     Huh? Yeah! You've been there before? 

Irvine:                  I know my way around. Don't worry, I know where Botise is. I'll have the antidote there. But Van, wait there for me. I don't want to cause trouble.

Van:                     Yeah, of course I will….but……….hey, wait a sec. Irvine, what do you mean "cause trouble"?………..Irvine?

But before he could finish his question, Irvine had disappeared. Van was now left alone.

Van:                     Man…that was fast…..BUT WAIT! I DON'T KNOW MY WAY BACK!!!! IRVINE!!!!!

*******************************************

Irvine traveled quickly through the forest, and soon came upon the Botise village. He asked for the antidote, and received it. He then made his way back to the Empire, wondering, who in the world would do such a thing? And he promised himself, that if Moonbay died, he would have his revenge of the killer, no matter what…….he would have his revenge. Irvine then met up with Van, who had found his way back somehow. 

Irvine:   Here it is.

Van:      Thanks. Now, we must hurry back, there isn't much time.

Irvine:   No.

Van:      What do you mean no?

Irvine:   You go alone.

Van:      No.

Irvine:   What? Are  you crazy? Hurry up, there isn't much time!

Van:      No Irvine. I did not do this on my own. This is all thanks to you, and I'm not leaving until you come with me.

Irvine stood there a while, very silent. But then, a smile came to his face as he remembered how cokcy and hard headed this person infront of him could be. 

Irvine:   I guess there's no use arguing with you now is there? Alright, I'm coming.

********************************************

Back at the Empire:

Van arrived and was greeted by Fiona. She ran up to him and fell into his arms in a warm embrace.

Fiona:   Van! I'm so glad you're alright…..Do you have the antidote?

Van:      Yeah, it's right here. But, Fiona, I didn't do it alone.

Fiona:   What do you mean?

Van:      I had help. Someone helped me.

Fiona:   Who? Who helped you Van?

Van:      Irvine. He helped me. Isn't that right?

Fiona:   Irvine?

They both turned around, but no one was there. Van then clenched his fists in anger.

Van:      Why, that lying….

Van handed Fiona the antidote and jumped into the zoid.

Fiona:   Van!! Where are you going?!

Van:      To get Irvine!

Fiona:   To get Irvine?! But Van! He's not….

But before she could finish her sentence, Van had already taken off. 

Fiona:   …he's not welcome here……

Fiona looked at the antidote in her hand and began to squeeze the bottle. How could they do this to Irvine? He went out to his way to help save a friend, and still, they all hate him…they all want him gone…they all say he's not welcome…..it just wasn't right. Fiona felt tears roll down her face. It was too much. She couldn't stand to see her friends hurt anymore, and she made a promise to set things right.

Fiona:   Yes…I will……I will make things right….they'll see……

With that said, she held the antidote close to her and walked to the Empire, where she would give it to her friend. Everything was fine now, and Fiona had a plan, a plan that just might work…

********************************

Van ran through the forest with his blade liger, when suddenly, he finally spotted his target.

Van:      Yes! There he is! Irvine!

Irvine:   What?

Van:      Common Irvine! Why did you leave?

Irvine:   …….

Van:      Hey, what's wrong?

Irvine:   ……

Van:      Hey! Irvine! I'm talking to—

Just then he was interrupted by a call.

Fiona:   Van!!

Van:      Fiona?

Fiona:   Huh? Oh, Irvine!

Van:      What's wrong Fiona?

Fiona:   Come quick Van! Moonbay, I don't think, I don't think she's going to—

Van:      What?!  That's impossible!

Irvine:   What's wrong with Moonbay Fiona?!

Fiona:   Just please! Come quickly!

Irvine:   Urr…No…..

Van looked at Irvine and knew something was wrong. But before he could ask, Irvine had taken off. He arrived at the Empire, and saw Fiona standing at the gate. He quickly jumped out of his zoid.

Fiona:   Irvine! I'm so glad your—

Irvine:   Where is Moonbay?! Tell me Fiona, where is she?!

Fiona:   In her bedroom…but—

Before she could finish her sentence, Irvine had ran past her. Fiona smiled to herself, her plan had worked. Moonbay was now fine, and she was alone in her room. Fiona had asked Alma to get her something in the basement, where she had "accidentally" locked Alma in. Now all that was left was to wait for Van and tell him her plan. And, it was still dark, so she knew everyone, including the guards, would all be asleep by now. She thought all was going well, but she didn't count on the fact of Alma having a key. For Alma also carried a key to the Empire, which could unlock all doors, even the basement one….

Alma quickly got out of the basement. She dusted her self off, but then heard the sound of footsteps running through the palace.

Alma:    Who could be running like mad at a time like this?

Alma quickly followed where the footsteps where coming from and then…BAM! She slammed into the mysterious runner. Alma's eyes widened with shock, as she slowly backed away.

Alma:    No…it cant be…..it's you……..GUARDS!

*******************************

Fiona had told Van that everything was fine, but did not tell him her plan. Afterall, she kept a promise to Moonbay never to tell the story of what went on. Fiona and Van were walking towards their rooms when 6 or 7 guards ran right past them.

Van:      What's going on?

Fiona:   Oh no…

Van:      Fiona? What's wrong?

Fiona:   Quick Van! We have to hurry!

They quickly followed the guards up the stairs and towards the Empress's room.

*********************************

Alma:                  Guards! Seize him!

Irvine saw all the guards coming at him. He evaded most of their attempts to seize him, but there were too many of them, and Irvine struggled to get loose.

Irvine:                  Let me go!

Alma:                  Silence! State your business! What are you doing here?! You are never to step foot here by Moon Shire law!

Irvine:                  I came here on my own business! Where is Moonbay?!  
Alma:                  You will address her as Empress! You have no right to call her that! You have no right to be here!!

Irvine:                  I have every right! Now where is she?!

*********************************

From inside her room, Moonbay was awaken by the loud noises coming from outside her bedroom door. She slowly pulled the covers away from her.

Moonbay:          What is all that noise?

She slowly walked towards the door. She could hear Alma's voice and some other voice apparently bickering. Moonbay sighed.

Moonbay:          Huhhh…..Alma always has to bicker…..it's probably with one of the guards again.  Well, I better go and fix things. I need to get some sleep.

She stopped infront of the door and opened it slowly.

*********************************

Alma:                  Silence! You traitor!

Irvine:                  WHY YOU?!

Moonbay:          What is the meaning of all of this?!

Alma then turned around to see her highness awake.  Irvine's eyes widened at the sound of her voice, but he was not yet noticed, for his appearance was blocked by some guards. He could hear her walking closer, and he quickly released himself form the guards grasp. He then turned himself to face her. She stopped dead in her tracks. Her body started to tremble. She looked deep into his eyes, and so did he.

Moonbay:          Ir-Irvine?

Irvine:                  ………Moonbay…..

She took a few steps closer and her eyes began to fill with tears. Alma could see this, and she was then enraged with anger. She could tell what her empress was feeling, and she did not like it at all. The "feelings" she had were what brought the Moon Shire to it's downfall in the beginning. She thought quickly. 

Alma:                  Guards! Seize him!

The guards were hesitant to obey. They quickly regained control over the somewhat "possessed" at the time Irvine. Before he realized it, he was back under restraint. He struggled again.

Alma:                  Stop your struggling! It's of no use! Guards, take him to the cells!

Irvine:                  What?! You can't lock me up!

Alma:                  Yes I—

Moonbay:          Alma! What is the meaning of all of this?!

Alma:                  Your highness, according to Moon Shire law, all traitors to the Empire are never to step foot once again on this land.

Moonbay:          Yes, but, he wouldn't have meant any—

Alma:                  I'm sorry your highness, it is the law. And, if you are to fulfill your duty as Empress, I know you will uphold it. It is, afterall, for the good of the Empire.

Moonbay seemed thrown back by Alma's remark. It was a rule Moonbay had followed completely throughout her lifetime as the empress. But now, she didn't know what to do. To uphold the law of her beloved empire, or to save the life of her old love, for the law for any traitor was: death. 

********************TO BE CONTINUED***********************

HEY EVERYBODY! WELL, I KNOW I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING ON MY STORIES BECAUSE I WAS TERRIBLY, I MEAN TERRIBLY, SICK! OH MY GOSH, YOU DON'T EVEN WANT  TO KNOW! YEAH, WELL, IM JUST GETTING  OVER IT, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? JUST…AS IN FINALLY, FINALLY, FINALLYY! AHHHHH! I WAS TOTALLY MISERABLE! I KNOW YOU WOULD HAVE TO BE TO BE SICK FOR ABOUT A MONTH AND BARFING EVERYOTHER DAY. WELL, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS FIC. I MAY HAVE LOST MY TOUCH THOUGH. WELL, REVIEW AND I WILL KEEP MY PROMISE TO YA ALL! IF YA WANNA SEE THE PIC, JUST ASK! YOU MIGHT HAVE SEEN IT ALREADY THOUGH…..  
                


	12. chapter 12

Eternal Moon Shire

A Dream

_Alma:                  Stop your struggling! It's of no use! Guards, take him to the cells!_

_Irvine:                 What?! You can't lock me up!_

_Alma:                  Yes I—_

_Moonbay:          Alma! What is the meaning of all of this?!_

_Alma:                  Your highness, according to Moon Shire law, all traitors to the Empire are never to step foot once again on this land._

_Moonbay:          Yes, but, he wouldn't have meant any—_

_Alma:                  I'm sorry your highness, it is the law. And, if you are to fulfill your duty as Empress, I know you will uphold it. It is, afterall, for the good of the Empire._

_Moonbay seemed thrown back by Alma's remark. It was a rule Moonbay had followed completely throughout her lifetime as the empress. But now, she didn't know what to do. To uphold the law of her beloved empire, or to save the life of her old love, for the law for any traitor was: death. _

*******************************************

Flashback:

Alone, all alone. A young boy, just 5 years old. He stood there in the corner amidst the hustle and bustle in the empire. No one talked to him, no one even had time to play with him. He was a lonely child, he always was ever since his mother died. No one ever even spared a passing glance. No one in the empire had liked his father, so why would they like his son? Not even to children in the empire would play with him. They didn't like him. All he had now was his father. How he loved his father with all his heart. No one meant more to him than he did. The problem was, his father was the Emperor's personal assistant. They were just previously acquainted, but became good friends quickly. The Emperor and the Empress of the Moon shire were the only people to accept his father. His father was always gone on business trips and royal business with the Emperor. Now, everything was worse with the new ceremony between the Moon and Shire Empires. They were now to be joined under the rule of the future Emperor and Empress. He sighed to himself, clutching his little bear close to his chest. 

Boy:      Maybe daddy will be here today….

The little boy stood up and walked out he palace. He tried avoiding the towering adult servants and tried not to get in their way. But it always was no use. He always got in the way, and he never really meant to. He avoided two maids, whom glared back at the little child, and just narrowly passed a butler carrying a big plate of orderves. They were obviously having a ball or celebration of some sort, and being the child he was, he couldn't help but stare. 

Boy:      I want some of that when daddy comes back!

The boy's attention was fully fixed on the plates of deserts. He had not paid any attention to where he was walking, and doing it so backwards when he bumped into someone. The boy backed off with fear, awaiting to be yelled at once again. He bowed his head low.

Voice:   Woah…

Boy:      Oh! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I did not mean to……..I'm so sorry, I just….

The little boy could feel tears coming to his face. He tried so hard to be a good boy, he tried so hard to have people like him. The last thing he wanted was to cause any trouble before his father came back.

Boy:      I'm sorry……

Voice:   Why the long face my son?

The young boy's face was colored with joy. He looked up to his father and jumped into his arms.

Boy:      Daddy!! You're here!! I missed you so much!

Man:     Yes James, I'm here…..

******End of Flashback******************

James:  Father….why? why did you leave that day? Why………

James then succumbed to the sleep his body forced him to go into, and with that said, he lay himself down and closed his eyes.

*****************************************

_James: Dad! Dad! Don't go!!!!!!!!_

There again, a young boy, older this time, but still lonely as ever. His father was out on a business trip for the Emperor, and he was now given into the care of the emperor. He liked the emperor, he was always so nice to him. The only thing he didn't like was the Shire Empire itself. But, they were now moving. Moving to a place called the Moon Shire. He had heard his father speak of it before. That was where he went on trips most of the time with the emperor. He also knew about the empress, but he never really met her. From what James knew, the emperor was "very fond of her", or so his father had said. 

Everything in the young boy's life had gone wrong, and he couldn't understand why. All his life he had tried his best, all his life he did everything he could to make everyone like him, but it just wasn't enough. Now, he was in hopes of the new empire accepting him as they traveled on.

************

************

Irvine:   James, James! Wake up! We are here.

James:  Huh?

Irvine:   The Moon Shire Empire James! We are here!

James rubbed his eyes and surveyed the scene. There was nothing around him so spectacular. They were surrounded by lush forests and thick trees, and the only thing visible at the point was an tall gate.

Irvine:   Well?

James:  Uhhh, Irvine…I mean! Emperor! Um, how come there's only a gate? Where is the Empire?

Irvine smiled to himself at the ignorance of this young boy. Irvine took the young boy and guided him towards the gate. Irvine then knocked on the gate. 

James:  Emperor, what are we doing here? There cant possibly be anyone living around here. I mean, you cant even hear the sound of voices.

Irvine:   Shhh! Listen.

James listened hard, but he still couldn't hear a thing. Just then, he heard what he thought to be footprints. Then, a little door opened. It was large enough to see a person's head through, but small enough that not even a toddler could get through it. Besides, it was much too high.

Man:     Who is it? Who goes there?!

Irvine:   Why its me old man!

Man:     Old man?! Wait…Emperor Irvine! It's you. Wait one minute.

The door shut and Irvine looked down at James and smiled.

James:  Whada we do now?

Irvine:   Shhh. Just watch.

Irvine continued to smile. James couldn't figure out what was so funny to be smiling about. Afterall, that old man had scarred him. James scanned the gate wall, it was huge! He was studying it's surface when a loud noise had propelled him back in fear. Being the child he was, he hid behind Irvine's leg and wrapped his arms around it for comfort. Irvine couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

Irvine:   Common. Don't tell me a little noise is going to scare you?  
James:  It sounds like there's a monster zoid behind there…

Irvine:   Don't worry. They're only opening the gate wall, just relax. You want to be brave like your father don't you?

With that said, the little boy looked up at the Emperor, nodded, and smiled. He then moved back to the Emperor's side acting like his "brave assistant".

When the doors opened, a bright flash of light blinded the young boy at first. He looked up to the emperor, but he didn't budge. He must have been use to it, or so James thought. James then turned his attention back to the Empire, and what he saw made his mouth drop. It was the most beautiful scene he ever saw. Everything he saw was flawless, and their were crowds of people awaiting their arrival along a trail with beautiful bouquets of flowers of all sorts. The empire was far larger than the Shire Empire. The sound of music and laughter filled the air, which was mysterious because James had remembered silence just outside of the gate. He looked up to Irvine, awestruck.

Irvine:   Well? They're waiting.

James:  All of them? Are-are all these people here-for-for us?

Irvine:   Well that's what I thought was planned.

James:  Wow!

Irvine smiled and held the little boys hand and walked down the trail. Everyone was throwing flowers and offering gifts. James looked left and right as joy filled his little heart.

James:  So, so this is what it feels like to be welcomed?

James admired everything about the new Empire, Everything. He looked to the side and noticed there was a big clearing, and there were some people working on statues.

James:  That must be where the our Shire Empire will go….but what are those statues?

While walking down the trail, James had heard the sound of a familiar voice, which made him jump back in fear. He once again hid behind Irvine and peeked behind only to find the figure of an old man.

Man:     What is this? A young boy? Why he aint yours now is he Emperor?

Irvine:   (laughs) No, no! This is captain John's son. You remember John don't you?

Man:     Ah yes! John Velde! Your assistant is he not? I remember that young man. So this is his son? Well, I cant say that he bares much resemblance to his father. A bit scrawny there are we son?

James:  ……

Irvine:   Don't be afraid James! This is old man Jasper. I know he may look like a dirty old man, but he wont bite. Wont you Jasper?

Jasper:  Oh heavens no! come boy! Don't be shy now! Come, come! You too Emperor! You don't want to keep the Empress waiting now do you?

They continued to walk down the trail drowned with more flowers and gifts. Until, there she was. Dressed in the finest Garments any Empress would be dressed in. She had her dark brown hair down, which flared out at the ends naturally. She truly was beautiful, and James awed in her presence. He watched as the Emperor walked over to the Empress, bowed down, and kissed her hand. He could see the Empress blush, and knew that all the tales his father told between them must have been true. He smiled and rushed up to Irvine's side.

Lady:    Huh? Irvine, who is this little boy?

Irvine:   This young man is John's son.

Lady:    John's son? Why, isn't he a little cutie?

The Empress bowed down and patted the head of James. James, in return, blushed and smiled.

Lady:    Why, what is your name little man?

James:  Uh…………

Irvine:   James, this is the Empress Moonbay. She is a good friend of your father's and mine. You will say hello wont you?

James nodded.

James:  Um…my name is James Velde. Its….its nice- to- meet you miss.

Moon:  (giggles) Why, aren't we the shy type? Well, it's very nice to meet you James. But please, call me Moonbay.

James:  Um, yes your majesty, I mean, yes Moonbay.

Moonbay continued to smile. She then stood up and turned to Irvine.

Moon:  You'd think after living with you he'd learn how to be just a little obnoxious by now huh?

Irvine:   Was that an insult?

Moon:  (giggles) Well, I don't know? Was it?

James watched as the Empress and Emperor conversed in playful arguing. To him, it was all too perfect. He knew everything about this new place would be perfect. For once in his life, things would go right. He took one last look around him. He could see the last carriages of the people of the Shire Empire arriving. Everyone now would soon be moving in to their new locations under the Moon Shire ground. He smiled to himself and quickly followed after the Empress and Emperor into the palace. 

*************TO BE CONTINUED**********************

OKAY, NOW IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, THIS ALL LOOKING INTO JAMES' PAST. THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS, IF ALL GOES WELL, WILL PROBABLY BE ABOUT THIS. DON'T WORRY, IT DOESN'T CUT DOWN ON THE MOONBAY AND IRVINE FLUFF. BUT IT MIGHT ON THE VAN/FIONA. WELL, YOU STILL MIGHT WANT TO READ IT. JAMES PLAYS A VERY IMPORTANT ROLE IN THIS STORY, AND SO DOES HIS PAST. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS FIC AND KEEP REVIEWING CUZ ITS GOING TO BE A GREAT ONE! KEEP REVIEWING! THANKS TO ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! ADIOS!


	13. chapter 13

SORRY I COULDN'T GET TO THIS IN A LONG TIME! BUT DON'T WORRY, NO MATTER HOW LONG I TAKE, I AM BOUND TO FINISH THIS STORY! SORRY FOR LETTING ALL OF YOU FANS WAITING! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW ROCKSTAR!! NOTHINGS UP, EVERYTHING'S OKAY, JUST A LITTLE PERSONAL PROBLEMS AT SCHOOL IS ALL. WELL, ON WITH THE STORY!

James watched as the Empress and Emperor conversed in playful arguing. To him, it was all too perfect. He knew everything about this new place would be perfect. For once in his life, things would go right. He took one last look around him. He could see the last carriages of the people of the Shire Empire arriving. Everyone now would soon be moving in to their new locations under the Moon Shire ground. He smiled to himself and quickly followed after the Empress and Emperor into the palace. 

*******************

James followed closely behind Irvine and Moonbay. He was amazed with all he saw around him. Everything was so beautiful. Irvine looked back and smiled at the sight of the happy boy.

Irvine:   Hey James, Why don't you go and play with your friends?

James:  Huh?

Moon:  What's wrong James?

James looked down at his feet and spoke from under his breath.

James:  I-I, I don't have friends….

Moonbay:          Don't have friends? A nice little boy like you?

James:                 The kids at the Shire colony don't like me. They all say I'm a daddy's boy and that I'm a snobby rich bratt…..

Irvine:                  What?! Why didn't you ever tell me or your father?

James:                 Because, 

Irvine:                  Because why? Why James?

James:                 Because you and daddy were never….

Irvine:                  Never what?

Moonbay watched as tears where forming at James' eyes. She knew that Irvine was trying to be comforting, but it wasn't the best thing at the point to be asking such questions. She then elbowed him and tried to make him "get the point".

Moonbay:          Irvine? I don't think that matters at this point.

Irvine:                  What?  
Moonbay:          TRUST ME.

Irvine:                  …..

Moonbay:          James? 

James:                 Yeah?

Moonbay:          You just have to prove to them that you're not. Show them that they are wrong. I know that you are one of the sweetist boys I know. So, you just have to prove to them all once and for all that you are one of the best little boys ever. Okay?

James:                 Okay.

Irvine:                  I have an idea: How about a festival?

Moonbay:          Hey, that sounds like a good idea. It's been a while since we had one of those.

Irvine:                  Really? With all your Empire's wealth, you'd think you'd be celebrating on a daily basis.

Moonbay:          There are also more important things than parties and festivals you know. By the way, when is Captain Velde to be back?

Irvine:                  Captain? I'd prefer if you referred to him as my "assistant".

Moonbay:          Well, he DID use to be one of your captains didn't he?

Irvine:                  Yes, but you see, "Emperor's assistant" is a much higher rank.

Moonbay:          Oh, I see now.

Irvine:                  Well, he's probably still 3 days away from New Helic City. So, I give him about a week.

Moonbay:          So, I take it he wont be in time for any festival?  
Irvine's eyes widened. He had thought Moonbay had been opposed to the thought of a festival.

Irvine:                  Festival?

Moonbay:          Well, you did say you were planning on throwing one? 

Irvine:                  Yeah, but…

Moonbay:          Irvine, look at it this way. I don't want you thinking your empire and yourself are merely "guests". Think of this palace as your own. Whatever is here, belongs to you also.

Irvine:                  Right. I think we should start the festival In two days.

Moonbay:          Two days? A festival for MY empire would take at least 5 days to prepare! Two days isn't enough! I have to come up with decorations, clean out the ball room, come up with the guest—

Irvine:                  Moonbay! Relax! I'll take care of it all!

Moonbay:          What?

Irvine:                  Trust me! Don't worry. Just keep doing what you're doing and I'll take care of all the preparations.

Moonbay:          Well…alright. This is, afterall, YOUR festival. Very well, do as you wish "Emperor".

With that said, Moonbay went away to leave herself to the matters of the Empire.

James:                 Irvine? What was it you were saying about my father?  
Irvine:                  Your father is on a business trip to New Helic City James. I thought you already knew?

James:                 I did. I just thought it was good news you were talking about. Like he was going to arrive sooner. Something like that

Irvine:                  Well, I do have some good news James. We are going to throw a surprise festival.

James:  A surprise? What kind of surprise Irvine?

Irvine:                  Oh, you'll see James. When the time comes, you'll see.

*************************TO BE CONTINUED.*********************

HI EVERYONE! OKAY, WELL, THIS CHAPTER WAS KINDA BORING. WELL, I HAVE SOME BAD NEWS, AND SOME GOOD NEWS. WELL, I DO MY STORIES BASED ON "REVEIWS". AND RIGHT NOW, IM DOING OTHER STORIES. SO, WHAT IM SAYING IS, IF YOU REALLY REALLY REALLY WANT ME TO CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY, PLEASE REVIEW FOR ALL THE CHAPTERS! COMMON AL YOU MOONBAY AND IRVINE FANS! I KNOW YOUR ALL OUT THERE! LETS SHOW ALL THESE OTHER IRVINE PAIRING AND MOONBAY PAIRING WRITERS HOW ITS SUPPOSE TO BE! SO I ASK YOU, IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW FOR EVERY CHAPTER! AND I REALLY WANT TO FINISH THIS STORY. I FEEL IT IS ONE OF THE BEST STORIES I AM WRITITNG, BUT IT JUST ISNT GETTING ALL THE REVIEWS I WISHED. WELL, I JUST WANT TO SAY THANKS A WHOLE BUNCH AND LOTSA LOVE TO ROCKSTAR!!!!! YOU ARE LIKE MY MAIN SUPPORTER HERE! JUST WANT TO KNOW THAT I APPRECIATE IT! AND PLEASE LET ALL YOUR OTHER FRIENDS KNOW THAT I'LL CONTINUE AS LONG AS THE REVIEWS KEEP COMING IN!~ WELL, I GOT THE MOST ROMANTIC  YET HEART BREAKING CHAPTERS COMING UP NEXT! PREPARE FOR THE TISSUES! THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE! AND SEND IN THOSE REVIEWS! LOVE YA ALL!


	14. Celebration pt1

A birthday celebration Pt.1

It was not time for the Empress and the Emperor to enter the ball. The festival had already started. James was inside a room, along side Irvine preparing for the night's festivities.

James:  Irvine? Is my father going to be here today?

Irvine:                  No James, he's not.

James:  ……

Irvine looked down just in time to see the sad expression on the child's face. He then fixed his tie and knelt down in front of the child.

Irvine:   Hey, don't worry James. We'll still have fun tonight right?

James:  I guess….

Irvine:   Hmm…how about I make a deal with you?

James:  A deal?

Irvine:   What games do you like to play?

James:  Games? I like to play a whole lot of games! Me and dad use to always play tag! It was so fun!

Irvine:   Well, I cant believe I'm doing this, but if I promise to play tag with you tomorrow, will you promise to at least TRY and have a little fun?

James:  Uh huh!

Irvine smiled and fixed the little boy's tie. Just then, there was a knock at the door, followed by a sarcastic old familiar voice.

Man:     I was looking for the emperor. Would he by any chance be in this very room?

Irvine smile to himself as the familiar voice of Doctor D. was heard outside the door.

Irvine:   Is that you old man?

Doctor D walked in and smiled.

D:          Well, it seems that after all these passing years that the only thing that DOESN'T change is your attitude towards me!

Irvine:   Same goes for you. Who would've thought you would still be alive after all these years!

Irvine smiled and extended out his hand. Doctor D in return smiled and shook it, with the expression of a proud father on his face.

D:          Who would've thought this turn about could be? We're really proud of you Irvine, really proud.

Another knock was heard at the door.

Moonbay:          Is everyone ready?  
James:  Empress Moonbay!

D:          Moonbay my old lass! How have you been?

Moonbay:          Doctor D!

Moon bay ran over and hugged Doctor D, which surprised everyone. After all, they really never did get along.

Moon bay:         Oh! I'm so happy to see you! How long has it been?

Dr D was overwhelmed with joy. Out of all the turn abouts, Moonbay's was most visible. I guess that's what happens when the thing you wish for most is granted. Moonbay had been trying to make an easy buck all her life, and now, she finally hist it big. There was no need for that sassy attitude any longer if she was to be Empress that is. But even so, that part of her still remained, but she seldom showed it.

Dr. D had departed to the ball room, leaving Moonbay, Irvine, and James In the room.

Moonbay:          I just came to check if you're ready.

Irvine:   Well, do I look ready?  
Moonbay smiled to herself. Who would've thought that Irvine, out of all people, would be wearing a tux on a daily basis.?

Moonbay:          You look great Irvine.

Irivne:                  Hey, cant say the same doesn't go for you. I think I'll be the envy of every man tonight.

Moonbay:          With an empress on you arm, who wouldn't?

James:                 How about me? Do I look alright empres Moonbay?

Moonbay laughed and knelt down to pat the little boy's head.

Moonbay:          You Jamws, ar eht emost handsome of them all! Now, lets get going ot the ball shall we?

Jamws smiled and raced off to the ball room. Moonbay walked ouof the room and smiled, followed by Irvine.

Moonbay:          He sure seemed happy.

Irvine:   He;sa  kid. That's what ou do.

Moonbay smiled. Jirvine then lent out his arm,which Moonbay gladly took. A sthey walked passé dthe palace windows, looked out to see all the festivities below. Everyone, poor and rich were in perfect harmony, all together as one. Altogether, they were now the Moon Shire Empire. But hter was one problem, this wasn't permanent. This was only a temporary visit from the Shire Empire. This thought made Moonbay's heart ache. She looked away from the window and stared at the ground clenching to Irvine's arm . Irvine looked down at her.

Irvine:   Is something wrong?  
Moonbay:          Irvine, stop for a moment.

Irvine:   Why? Everyone is waiting for us at the ball room Moonbay.

Moonbay:`         Please. Just for a second.

Irvine stopped walking ansd followed Moonbay to a window.

Moonbay:          Now, look outside. What do you see?

Her voice was was so softly spoken. Irvine took a look at her, then outside the window.

Irvine:   I see happiness. Everyone is in a good mood.

Moonbay:          Yes. Now, what would you do if someone tried to take….to take these people's happiness away?

Irvine:   I'd do anything in my power to stop them.

Moonbay looked up to Irvine and smiled.

Moonby:            You would, wouldn't you?

Irvine looked at her and laughed. He then took her arm playfully and led her away form the window.

Irvine:   Now you act as if someone died! Come on Moonbay! Have you forgotten that you're the empress? They're many peple waiting for us!

Irvine pulled her towards the ballroom door.

Moonbay:          But Irvine! Just listen to me for a second! I have something to tell you!

Irvine continued to playfully pull her towards the ball room.

Moonbay:          Irvine! Hey! Wat's with all the rush? You act as if you've never been to a ball room party before! Our guests don't really care if we'er late or not!

Irvine continued to smile and pull her forward.

Irvine:   Trust me! They will……There! We're here.

Moonbay:          Irvine, what's goig on?

Irvine:   Nothing. Nothing's going on.

Irvie lent out his arm again, and Moonbay took it, but with a confused look on her face. Then, the ball room doors slowly began to open, and like a flash, cheers and screams came through the opening doors.

Everyone:           SURPRISE!!!

Moonbay:          Wha-What is this?  
  


Moonbay was completely shocked. Sh eturned over to look at Irvine wh owas smiling form ear to ear.

Irvine:   Don't tell me you forgot?

Moonbay:          Irvine, trust me. With that shock, I think I've forgotten everything form the past few weeks. Now, what is going on?

Irvine:   With all the work you were up to, I guess it's a reason you'd forget! Monbay, today is your birthday!

Everyone:           HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Screams and laughter was heard throughout the ballroom, followed by flowing streams of colorful confetti. Then, the orchestra started, and everyone found a partner to dance with on the ballroom floor. Dr. D walked up to Irvine and the still shocked Moonbay. He then patted Irvine on the shoulder.

D:          Great Job Irvine! You actually pulled this one off!

Irvine:   Couldn't have done it without you old man!

Moonbay:          Wait a sec! You were apart of this too?

D:          Of course! You don't live in New Helic City and not know hot to throw a decent part! Wh odo you think planned this all? Surely not Irvine!

Moonbay:          Wow. I don't know what to say. It's muc bettehr than that festival at New Helic City. Thank you.

D:          No need for that my girl. Seeing you tow make something fo yourselvews after you've been through is enough for me. I actually feel like a father! This old man Is good for something after all!

Moonbay:          You're good for plenty!

D:          Yes, well, take care Moonbay. Or should I say, "Empress"?

Moonbay:          What? You're not staying fo rhte party?

D:          what? Are you joking? No! I cnat take these parties! It's too much for my old age!

Moonbay:          Well, thanks, and take care now!

Irvine:   Yeah. Don't be a stranger.

D:          Don't worry!

Moonbay:          And one more thing!

D:          Yes?

Moonbay:          Call me "Moonbay" okay?

With that said, Dr. D smiled and walked away. But just then, another person waled up to gree the birthday "girl". It was James. He walked up with a rose and handed it to Moonbay.

James:  Happy Birthday Empress Moonbay.

Moonbay:          Thank you James! Its very lovely. I'll keep it and plant it in my garden.

James nodded and ran off again. Irvine then took Moonbay's hand and they celebrathed in the festival along sid eeveryone in the empire. Moonbay and Irvine danced together most of the night, seldom exchanging partners. Everyone in the ballroom witnessed the happiness between the two, and the hopes of the Moon and Shire Empire uniting was restored. Later in the night, everyone continued to dance, while Moonbay stopped. Irvine then followed her. She walked out to the balcony and starred over the edge to the familiar scenes of happiness and gaity below. Irivne approached her slowly. They were for the first time that night, truly alone. Moonbya looked up to the sky with the glow of the moons shinning brightly.

Moonbay:          The night sky looks sto beautiful tonight. Look at them Irivne. They're truly happy aren't they? Everyone in the empire gets along so well. Not including the fac ttha tour Moon Empire desperately needed the help of your Empire's storung fighting forces.

Irvine:   And our Empire would be nothing with out your empire's wealth. It seem slike everything just—

Moonbay:          --goes together perfectly….

Irvine:   exactly….

There was silence for a while. They just both looked onto the scened sbleow. One was of a a young girl and boy, overlooked by two teenagers, a girl and boy also. Theyre appearances oddly familiar. Irvine and Moonbay seemed to both look onto this same scene. Moonbay leaned on the railing and smiled.

Moonbay:          Just think. We use to be just like them.

Irvine:   Yeah, but I bet they don't have to deal with any flying papayas.

Moonbay:          Yeah! I know it!

Moonbay began to Blush as she remembered all the "good times". 

Moonbay:          I wonder….I wonder what Van and Fiona are up to now?

Irvine:   Who knows? Probably gone off and married each other.

Moonbay began to blush at the thought.

Moonbay:          Yeah…probably. Those two…….they were good kids weren't they?

Irvine:   I hate to admit it, but I actually miss them.

Moonbay:          And Zeke too…. I miss them…..a lot.

Moonbay dug her face between her folded arms. Irvine turned to look at her with a sense that something was wrong. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue small box. He had been waiting to give it to her later, but he found that now was the best time to do so.

***********************to be continued************************

NOT MUCH TO SAY HERE, BUT CONTINUE SENDING IN THOSE REVIEWS!


	15. cpt 11

SORRY I COULDN'T GET TO THIS IN A LONG TIME! BUT DON'T WORRY, NO MATTER HOW LONG I TAKE, I AM BOUND TO FINISH THIS STORY! SORRY FOR LETTING ALL OF YOU FANS WAITING! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW ROCKSTAR!! NOTHINGS UP, EVERYTHING'S OKAY, JUST A LITTLE PERSONAL PROBLEMS AT SCHOOL IS ALL. WELL, ON WITH THE STORY!

James watched as the Empress and Emperor conversed in playful arguing. To him, it was all too perfect. He knew everything about this new place would be perfect. For once in his life, things would go right. He took one last look around him. He could see the last carriages of the people of the Shire Empire arriving. Everyone now would soon be moving in to their new locations under the Moon Shire ground. He smiled to himself and quickly followed after the Empress and Emperor into the palace. 

*******************

James followed closely behind Irvine and Moonbay. He was amazed with all he saw around him. Everything was so beautiful. Irvine looked back and smiled at the sight of the happy boy.

Irvine:   Hey James, Why don't you go and play with your friends?

James:  Huh?

Moon:  What's wrong James?

James looked down at his feet and spoke from under his breath.

James:  I-I, I don't have friends….

Moonbay:          Don't have friends? A nice little boy like you?

James:                 The kids at the Shire colony don't like me. They all say I'm a daddy's boy and that I'm a snobby rich bratt…..

Irvine:                  What?! Why didn't you ever tell me or your father?

James:                 Because, 

Irvine:                  Because why? Why James?

James:                 Because you and daddy were never….

Irvine:                  Never what?

Moonbay watched as tears where forming at James' eyes. She knew that Irvine was trying to be comforting, but it wasn't the best thing at the point to be asking such questions. She then elbowed him and tried to make him "get the point".

Moonbay:          Irvine? I don't think that matters at this point.

Irvine:                  What?  
Moonbay:          TRUST ME.

Irvine:                  …..

Moonbay:          James? 

James:                 Yeah?

Moonbay:          You just have to prove to them that you're not. Show them that they are wrong. I know that you are one of the sweetist boys I know. So, you just have to prove to them all once and for all that you are one of the best little boys ever. Okay?

James:                 Okay.

Irvine:                  I have an idea: How about a festival?

Moonbay:          Hey, that sounds like a good idea. It's been a while since we had one of those.

Irvine:                  Really? With all your Empire's wealth, you'd think you'd be celebrating on a daily basis.

Moonbay:          There are also more important things than parties and festivals you know. By the way, when is Captain Velde to be back?

Irvine:                  Captain? I'd prefer if you referred to him as my "assistant".

Moonbay:          Well, he DID use to be one of your captains didn't he?

Irvine:                  Yes, but you see, "Emperor's assistant" is a much higher rank.

Moonbay:          Oh, I see now.

Irvine:                  Well, he's probably still 3 days away from New Helic City. So, I give him about a week.

Moonbay:          So, I take it he wont be in time for any festival?  
Irvine's eyes widened. He had thought Moonbay had been opposed to the thought of a festival.

Irvine:                  Festival?

Moonbay:          Well, you did say you were planning on throwing one? 

Irvine:                  Yeah, but…

Moonbay:          Irvine, look at it this way. I don't want you thinking your empire and yourself are merely "guests". Think of this palace as your own. Whatever is here, belongs to you also.

Irvine:                  Right. I think we should start the festival In two days.

Moonbay:          Two days? A festival for MY empire would take at least 5 days to prepare! Two days isn't enough! I have to come up with decorations, clean out the ball room, come up with the guest—

Irvine:                  Moonbay! Relax! I'll take care of it all!

Moonbay:          What?

Irvine:                  Trust me! Don't worry. Just keep doing what you're doing and I'll take care of all the preparations.

Moonbay:          Well…alright. This is, afterall, YOUR festival. Very well, do as you wish "Emperor".

With that said, Moonbay went away to leave herself to the matters of the Empire.

James:                 Irvine? What was it you were saying about my father?  
Irvine:                  Your father is on a business trip to New Helic City James. I thought you already knew?

James:                 I did. I just thought it was good news you were talking about. Like he was going to arrive sooner. Something like that

Irvine:                  Well, I do have some good news James. We are going to throw a surprise festival.

James:  A surprise? What kind of surprise Irvine?

Irvine:                  Oh, you'll see James. When the time comes, you'll see.

*************************TO BE CONTINUED.*********************

HI EVERYONE! OKAY, WELL, THIS CHAPTER WAS KINDA BORING. WELL, I HAVE SOME BAD NEWS, AND SOME GOOD NEWS. WELL, I DO MY STORIES BASED ON "REVEIWS". AND RIGHT NOW, IM DOING OTHER STORIES. SO, WHAT IM SAYING IS, IF YOU REALLY REALLY REALLY WANT ME TO CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY, PLEASE REVIEW FOR ALL THE CHAPTERS! COMMON AL YOU MOONBAY AND IRVINE FANS! I KNOW YOUR ALL OUT THERE! LETS SHOW ALL THESE OTHER IRVINE PAIRING AND MOONBAY PAIRING WRITERS HOW ITS SUPPOSE TO BE! SO I ASK YOU, IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW FOR EVERY CHAPTER! AND I REALLY WANT TO FINISH THIS STORY. I FEEL IT IS ONE OF THE BEST STORIES I AM WRITITNG, BUT IT JUST ISNT GETTING ALL THE REVIEWS I WISHED. WELL, I JUST WANT TO SAY THANKS A WHOLE BUNCH AND LOTSA LOVE TO ROCKSTAR!!!!! YOU ARE LIKE MY MAIN SUPPORTER HERE! JUST WANT TO KNOW THAT I APPRECIATE IT! AND PLEASE LET ALL YOUR OTHER FRIENDS KNOW THAT I'LL CONTINUE AS LONG AS THE REVIEWS KEEP COMING IN!~ WELL, I GOT THE MOST ROMANTIC  YET HEART BREAKING CHAPTERS COMING UP NEXT! PREPARE FOR THE TISSUES! THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE! AND SEND IN THOSE REVIEWS! LOVE YA ALL!


	16. 12 dotn know if i have this already, sor...

A birthday celebration Pt.1

It was not time for the Empress and the Emperor to enter the ball. The festival had already started. James was inside a room, along side Irvine preparing for the night's festivities.

James:  Irvine? Is my father going to be here today?

Irvine:                  No James, he's not.

James:  ……

Irvine looked down just in time to see the sad expression on the child's face. He then fixed his tie and knelt down in front of the child.

Irvine:   Hey, don't worry James. We'll still have fun tonight right?

James:  I guess….

Irvine:   Hmm…how about I make a deal with you?

James:  A deal?

Irvine:   What games do you like to play?

James:  Games? I like to play a whole lot of games! Me and dad use to always play tag! It was so fun!

Irvine:   Well, I cant believe I'm doing this, but if I promise to play tag with you tomorrow, will you promise to at least TRY and have a little fun?

James:  Uh huh!

Irvine smiled and fixed the little boy's tie. Just then, there was a knock at the door, followed by a sarcastic old familiar voice.

Man:     I was looking for the emperor. Would he by any chance be in this very room?

Irvine smile to himself as the familiar voice of Doctor D. was heard outside the door.

Irvine:   Is that you old man?

Doctor D walked in and smiled.

D:          Well, it seems that after all these passing years that the only thing that DOESN'T change is your attitude towards me!

Irvine:   Same goes for you. Who would've thought you would still be alive after all these years!

Irvine smiled and extended out his hand. Doctor D in return smiled and shook it, with the expression of a proud father on his face.

D:          Who would've thought this turn about could be? We're really proud of you Irvine, really proud.

Another knock was heard at the door.

Moonbay:          Is everyone ready?  
James:  Empress Moonbay!

D:          Moonbay my old lass! How have you been?

Moonbay:          Doctor D!

Moon bay ran over and hugged Doctor D, which surprised everyone. After all, they really never did get along.

Moon bay:         Oh! I'm so happy to see you! How long has it been?

Dr D was overwhelmed with joy. Out of all the turn abouts, Moonbay's was most visible. I guess that's what happens when the thing you wish for most is granted. Moonbay had been trying to make an easy buck all her life, and now, she finally hist it big. There was no need for that sassy attitude any longer if she was to be Empress that is. But even so, that part of her still remained, but she seldom showed it.

Dr. D had departed to the ball room, leaving Moonbay, Irvine, and James In the room.

Moonbay:          I just came to check if you're ready.

Irvine:   Well, do I look ready?  
Moonbay smiled to herself. Who would've thought that Irvine, out of all people, would be wearing a tux on a daily basis.?

Moonbay:          You look great Irvine.

Irivne:                  Hey, cant say the same doesn't go for you. I think I'll be the envy of every man tonight.

Moonbay:          With an empress on you arm, who wouldn't?

James:                 How about me? Do I look alright empres Moonbay?

Moonbay laughed and knelt down to pat the little boy's head.

Moonbay:          You Jamws, ar eht emost handsome of them all! Now, lets get going ot the ball shall we?

Jamws smiled and raced off to the ball room. Moonbay walked ouof the room and smiled, followed by Irvine.

Moonbay:          He sure seemed happy.

Irvine:   He;sa  kid. That's what ou do.

Moonbay smiled. Jirvine then lent out his arm,which Moonbay gladly took. A sthey walked passé dthe palace windows, looked out to see all the festivities below. Everyone, poor and rich were in perfect harmony, all together as one. Altogether, they were now the Moon Shire Empire. But hter was one problem, this wasn't permanent. This was only a temporary visit from the Shire Empire. This thought made Moonbay's heart ache. She looked away from the window and stared at the ground clenching to Irvine's arm . Irvine looked down at her.

Irvine:   Is something wrong?  
Moonbay:          Irvine, stop for a moment.

Irvine:   Why? Everyone is waiting for us at the ball room Moonbay.

Moonbay:`         Please. Just for a second.

Irvine stopped walking ansd followed Moonbay to a window.

Moonbay:          Now, look outside. What do you see?

Her voice was was so softly spoken. Irvine took a look at her, then outside the window.

Irvine:   I see happiness. Everyone is in a good mood.

Moonbay:          Yes. Now, what would you do if someone tried to take….to take these people's happiness away?

Irvine:   I'd do anything in my power to stop them.

Moonbay looked up to Irvine and smiled.

Moonby:            You would, wouldn't you?

Irvine looked at her and laughed. He then took her arm playfully and led her away form the window.

Irvine:   Now you act as if someone died! Come on Moonbay! Have you forgotten that you're the empress? They're many peple waiting for us!

Irvine pulled her towards the ballroom door.

Moonbay:          But Irvine! Just listen to me for a second! I have something to tell you!

Irvine continued to playfully pull her towards the ball room.

Moonbay:          Irvine! Hey! Wat's with all the rush? You act as if you've never been to a ball room party before! Our guests don't really care if we'er late or not!

Irvine continued to smile and pull her forward.

Irvine:   Trust me! They will……There! We're here.

Moonbay:          Irvine, what's goig on?

Irvine:   Nothing. Nothing's going on.

Irvie lent out his arm again, and Moonbay took it, but with a confused look on her face. Then, the ball room doors slowly began to open, and like a flash, cheers and screams came through the opening doors.

Everyone:           SURPRISE!!!

Moonbay:          Wha-What is this?  
  


Moonbay was completely shocked. Sh eturned over to look at Irvine wh owas smiling form ear to ear.

Irvine:   Don't tell me you forgot?

Moonbay:          Irvine, trust me. With that shock, I think I've forgotten everything form the past few weeks. Now, what is going on?

Irvine:   With all the work you were up to, I guess it's a reason you'd forget! Monbay, today is your birthday!

Everyone:           HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Screams and laughter was heard throughout the ballroom, followed by flowing streams of colorful confetti. Then, the orchestra started, and everyone found a partner to dance with on the ballroom floor. Dr. D walked up to Irvine and the still shocked Moonbay. He then patted Irvine on the shoulder.

D:          Great Job Irvine! You actually pulled this one off!

Irvine:   Couldn't have done it without you old man!

Moonbay:          Wait a sec! You were apart of this too?

D:          Of course! You don't live in New Helic City and not know hot to throw a decent part! Wh odo you think planned this all? Surely not Irvine!

Moonbay:          Wow. I don't know what to say. It's muc bettehr than that festival at New Helic City. Thank you.

D:          No need for that my girl. Seeing you tow make something fo yourselvews after you've been through is enough for me. I actually feel like a father! This old man Is good for something after all!

Moonbay:          You're good for plenty!

D:          Yes, well, take care Moonbay. Or should I say, "Empress"?

Moonbay:          What? You're not staying fo rhte party?

D:          what? Are you joking? No! I cnat take these parties! It's too much for my old age!

Moonbay:          Well, thanks, and take care now!

Irvine:   Yeah. Don't be a stranger.

D:          Don't worry!

Moonbay:          And one more thing!

D:          Yes?

Moonbay:          Call me "Moonbay" okay?

With that said, Dr. D smiled and walked away. But just then, another person waled up to gree the birthday "girl". It was James. He walked up with a rose and handed it to Moonbay.

James:  Happy Birthday Empress Moonbay.

Moonbay:          Thank you James! Its very lovely. I'll keep it and plant it in my garden.

James nodded and ran off again. Irvine then took Moonbay's hand and they celebrathed in the festival along sid eeveryone in the empire. Moonbay and Irvine danced together most of the night, seldom exchanging partners. Everyone in the ballroom witnessed the happiness between the two, and the hopes of the Moon and Shire Empire uniting was restored. Later in the night, everyone continued to dance, while Moonbay stopped. Irvine then followed her. She walked out to the balcony and starred over the edge to the familiar scenes of happiness and gaity below. Irivne approached her slowly. They were for the first time that night, truly alone. Moonbya looked up to the sky with the glow of the moons shinning brightly.

Moonbay:          The night sky looks sto beautiful tonight. Look at them Irivne. They're truly happy aren't they? Everyone in the empire gets along so well. Not including the fac ttha tour Moon Empire desperately needed the help of your Empire's storung fighting forces.

Irvine:   And our Empire would be nothing with out your empire's wealth. It seem slike everything just—

Moonbay:          --goes together perfectly….

Irvine:   exactly….

There was silence for a while. They just both looked onto the scened sbleow. One was of a a young girl and boy, overlooked by two teenagers, a girl and boy also. Theyre appearances oddly familiar. Irvine and Moonbay seemed to both look onto this same scene. Moonbay leaned on the railing and smiled.

Moonbay:          Just think. We use to be just like them.

Irvine:   Yeah, but I bet they don't have to deal with any flying papayas.

Moonbay:          Yeah! I know it!

Moonbay began to Blush as she remembered all the "good times". 

Moonbay:          I wonder….I wonder what Van and Fiona are up to now?

Irvine:   Who knows? Probably gone off and married each other.

Moonbay began to blush at the thought.

Moonbay:          Yeah…probably. Those two…….they were good kids weren't they?

Irvine:   I hate to admit it, but I actually miss them.

Moonbay:          And Zeke too…. I miss them…..a lot.

Moonbay dug her face between her folded arms. Irvine turned to look at her with a sense that something was wrong. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue small box. He had been waiting to give it to her later, but he found that now was the best time to do so.

***********************to be continued************************

NOT MUCH TO SAY HERE, BUT CONTINUE SENDING IN THOSE REVIEWS!


	17. 13

Irvine:   Moonbay?

Moonbay:         Huh?

Irvine:   I have something for you.

Moonbay lifter her head up and looked at Irvine.

Moonbay:         What is it?

Irvine presented her the box, which Moonbay took with hesitance.

Irvine:   Open it. It's a birthday gift from me to you.

Moonbay was silent. She didn't know what to say. It was the first gift she had ever received from Irvine. That in return, made it truly special. She then started to open the box. When opened, it revealed a beautiful Moon shaped locket, which was the shape of the full moon. It was covered with beautiful diamonds attached to a silver chain. It began to sparkle in the glow of the moon. Moonbay ran her fingers over the locket. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Moonbay:         It's beautiful.

Irvine:   Does that mean you like it?

Moonbay:         Of course. I don't know what to say……….Thank you. I'll keep it forever.

Irvine looked down at her and smiled.

Irvine:   Now open it.

Moonbay looked at Irvine with a puzzled look. She then started to open the locket slowly. When opened, it revealed a picture of everyone. It was the one taken after the final battle with Prozen. Moonbay looked especially onto the part where it was just her, Irvine, Fiona, and Van. She missed all of them so much. This, was the best gift of all. She looked up to Irvine with tears in her eyes.

Moonbay:         Where, where did you get this?

Irvine:   Do you like it?

Moonbay:         Of course.

Irvine:   Then, there's no need for me to explain. Besides, it's too long a story.

Moonbay:         …..

Irvine looked down at Moonbay. She had her gaze to the floor. Something seemed to be on her mind. There was an awkward silence between the both of them, but he shrugged the idea off and looked over the balcony. But his feelings got to the best of him and he found himself again looking intentively at Moonbay. Moonbay looked up at him and he quickly averted his eyes with a slight blush upon his face. Irvine cursed himself inside.

Irvine: what is wrong with me? Why am I acting like this? What is this I am feeling? I mean, this is Moonbay. She's the same Moonbay I'v e known most of my life. Then why is it I keep looking at her that way? What is happening to me? Why do I keep thinking these thoughts?

Irvine took another glance towards Moonbay. She was very beautiful tonight. She was wearing one of the most beautiful dresses ever.  He felt compelled to express all his feelings towards her. Now had looked like the best time to do so. He took a step forward and put his hand against her cheek. Moonbay, shocked, glanced upward at Irvine. He then moved her face to look straight into his eyes.

Irvine:   Moonbay, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. Moonbay, I-

Irvine moved in closer attempting to kiss, but the "moment" was broken when an "intruder" entered the room.

Alma:   Empress Moonbay…..Oh, am I interrupting anything?

Irvine and Moonbay quickly  moved away from their embarrassing "piosition".

Moon:  No Alma. What is it that you wanted?

Alma:   I nned to speak to the Emperor. I have some urgent news from a relentless group called the Mur Bandits. They wouldn't state what the wanted. They specifically said that they needed to talk to "Irvine" and said it was urgent.

Moon:  Mur Bandits? Irvine?

Irvine:   I'll handle this. You better get some rest Moonbay.

Irvine took her hand and pressed it against his lips. He then took leave to "handle" whatever situation there was.

*****************************************************

Alma:   Right over here your highness. The Leader of the group wishes to speak to you on the other line. Would you prefer if I were to leave?

Irine:     It would be best.

Alma:   Very well. Should I accompany the empress?

Irvine:   See that she Is taken care of.

Alma:   Yes.

With that said, Alma walked out of the room.

Irvine:   What do you want?!  
Mur:     Why? Captain Irivne? Thought you could run away from me did you?

Irvine:   Shut your mouth! Where did you get your information?

Mur:     That doesn't matter at this point now does it? We made a deal, you backed out, and now….there will only be one way to solve this problem.

Irvine:   Shut it! I told you, I would pay you back once I get the money!

Mur:     My, such a bad attitude towards the man who controls everything you do at this point. I better try addressing me in another tone if I were you.

Irvine:   The deal was that if you helped with supplying men in my army, that I would pay you 20,000 per month. But I gave you back your army! You gave me a bunch of conniving thieves and worthless criminals! They ran around corrupting my Empire! I payed you your 20,000, and I gave you back your men. The deal is done.

Mur:     Oh, but it isn't. You see, your forgot one very important detail. It wasn't 20,000 as one payment. You see, it was 20,000 per head! And from what I saw, I was missing 20 men. So you see, you now owe me 400,000!

Irvine:   What? That was never in the deal! I only owed you 20,000!

Mur:     You see, that's what's great about this. You are in my command right now. You do what I say, and no one will get hurt. I let you and your people live in the Shire in peace didn't I? I could've attacked your empire easily If I wanted. Then you go around and do a sneaky trick like this? You think I didn't know? You think I don't know anything about contracts? I know what you are trying to do. You are trying to become one with the Moon Empire aren't you? So that once you are one, you are no longer bind by the contract. After all, it would only apply to the "shire empire" now would it. Did you think  I was a Fool?!

Irvine:   You robbed my people and left them to starve to death! We had no other choice but to leave! It was either that or…

Mur:     Or what? Hmmm? Have your people know that their honorable Emperor was nothing but a low life himself? That he would make deals with criminals all to better himself? Was that it? See what self centeredness gets you? Now you have to pay the price.

Irvine:   I only wanted to better the Empire!

Mur:     You only wanted to better yourself and give your Empire a name and you know it! You never did it for the good of the Empire! You left your people to die!

Irvine:   That's' a lie! Our Empire desperately needed an army force. We just didn't have the money!

Mur:     So you made a deal with me….Oh come on Irvine! You know all too well what you were getting into! Don't be a fool! And now, innocent people of the Moon Shire will also have to pay.

Irvine:   You cant!  
Mur:     Oh but you see…I can! And that's the beauty of it. I can do anything that I want! You, are in my dept! But I could make a deal.

Irvine:   What kind of deal?

Mur:     Come and join my forces!

********************************

Moonbay was in her night gown, but she still couldn't sleep. She walked over to her window and looked out of it. The moons were shinning brightly above. The scenary was beautiful even at night. In fact, some would say it was most beautiful in the dark. She looked down below and could see glowing figures walking below.

Moon:  Who could be out at a time like this?  
  


It was a happy pair. The were playing a little game of tag. A young boy, a young girl, laughing. Their voices echoed throughout the empire. Moonbay tried communicating with them, but neither seemed to respond. Just then a knock came at the door which frightened Moonbay.

Moon:  Who is it?

Alma:   It's me your majesty. The emperor sent me to see that you are taken care of.

Moon:  You may come in.

Alma walked in to find Moonbay looking out the window.

Alma:   What are you looking at your highness?

Moon:  They're gone.

Alma:   Who is gone?

Moon:  I saw them. I even heard them! They were so loud. They were laughing. I'm sure you heard them didn't you?  
Alma:   I heard no one your majesty.

Moon:  But I'm sure I heard them! A little boy and girl!

Alma:   You must mean Ben and Tiva.

Moon:  Ben and Tiva.

Alma:   Yes. I have heard lotts of stories about them, and I myself, have only encountered them once. When I was a little girl.

Moon:  Ghosts?  
Alma:   Yes, you can call them that. But I prefer to refer to them as spirits. For they mean no harm you see. My father once told me the story of them. They were both the best of friends who lived in this land 50 years ago. But one day, Ben caught an illness. Ben was an orphan you see, so, there wasn't anyone to take care of him. But, his best friend, Tiva, stayed by his side, she eventually caught the illness and they died together.

Moon:  That's sad.

Alma:   Well, it all depends on how you look at it. Ben and Tiva were both happy till the day they died. They were happy just being together, being in the land of the Moon colony. Strange things happen in this land you know. There are many many stories of "Ben and Tiva". All similar in a sense. They never wanted to be anywhere but in this land. And so, there spirits never leave. They never come to rest. They live out forever here in the land. In a sense, it gives us a happy feeling to be amongst these beings. They don't hurt us. If you ever encounter them, you have a feeling in your heart like none before. One of complete happiness. And you say to yourself, "that's how I want to be". In the end, all anyone wants is to be happy. I still remember the day I encountered them. They looked straight at me. I was frightened, yes. But I didn't run away. It was Ben who turned to me and said, "Look at her Tiva. Do you think she wants to play?" I know it sounds funny, and even strange. But, I felt like, like I really wanted to play with them. They look so happy, so content. I don't even think they knew what they were! I don't think they knew they were dead! For my father came, and the looked at me and said, "We have to go, but, come here tomorrow, we'll play with  you. You wont be lonely anymore. You have friends now." And then, they disappeared. I was always a lonely child, but I never came that night. But I looked out my window and saw them playing. And I smiled to myself, and learned to accept them, along with all the other spirits of the moon forest. For it is true, once you come to this land, you never want to go. And at night, if you  would just listen, you could hear the past, the present, and what is to be. 

Moon:  The past come to life?

Alma:   Are  you frightened? 

Moon:  No. Actually, I feel happy. I thought I was frightened. I even tried talking to them, but they didn't respond.

Alma:   You must have frightened them!

Alma began to laugh. Moonbay laughed along with her.

Moon:  Alma, you are a good friend.

Alma:   I wouldn't have wished for any other empress myself.

Moon:  It's getting late. You better go.

Alma:   Yes. Good night your majesty.

Moon:  Goodnight.

With that said, Alma closed the door behind her. Moonbay looked once more outside the balcony. She heard once again the laughing of the little children. She closed her eyes, and then, she listened. She could hear the sound of some beautiful voice singing, a song which she knew all to familiar. Then, she heard the sound of laughter, and the sound of church bells, and last, the words "I love you". Moonbay quickly opened her eyes. What were these visions she was having? Surly they were all the effects of lack of sleep. She was about to walk away when she felt a cold hand  on her shoulder. Being frightened, she quickly turned around only to meet the face of someone she knew all too well.

Moon:  Irvine! You scared me!

Irvine said nothing. Only looking deeply into her eyes.

Moon:  Irvine? What's wrong?

Irivne made no noise, no movement. But inside, a million things ran through his mind. The fact that he was running out of time. The fact that he might not ever see Moonbay again. He had to act swiftly.

Irvine:   Moonbay? Have you ever thought of what is best for the empire?

Moon:  Yes. Many times. But-

Irvine:   You remember what we were talking about before right? How happy everyone seems. Also, my empire needs your finances, and your empire needs my forces! It all works out! Don't you see how happy everyone will be?  
Moon:  Yes, but….

Irvine:   Moonbay, lets get married.

***************To Be continued************************


	18. 14

Irvine: Moonbay? Have you ever thought of what is best for the empire?

Moon:  Yes. Many times. But-

Irvine: You remember what we were talking about before right? How happy everyone seems. Also, my empire needs your finances, and your empire needs my forces! It all works out! Don't you see how happy everyone will be?  
Moon:  Yes, but….

Irvine: Moonbay, lets get married.

**************************  
Moon:  Are you sure this is what you want?

Irvine: It is what's best of the Empire.

Moon:  Yes….then, we will.

Irvine: Yes. First thing tomorrow night. I have already begun preparations.

Moon:  This is all too soon don't you think?

Irvine: Nothing is too soon.

And Irvine turned to leave the room, leaving Moonbay still dumb struck. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks before exiting the room.

Irvine: And Moonbay. I have awakened Alma and picked out a dress for you. I know…..I'm sure you would look beautiful. I can't wait to see you in it.

And he left the room. Moonbay's fear suddenly turned to happiness. She was now sure she knew what she was getting into. She hurried down to the room to prepare for the big day. Sleep no longer meant anything. She was too much absorbed in the happiness to come.

***************************

James walked around in the hustle and bustle of the palace. And this time, there was no need for him to hide in a corner, afraid of getting into someone's way. Everyone here was polite. He now decided to take a walk in the town to make some friends. He walked around town admiring all the lovely things they were selling. Everyone was getting ready for the big day. The preparations had all begun. Suddenly, a ball rolled over to his feet. He looked up at a group of kids running over towards him. He could tell they were from the Moon Empire.

James: Hi. Can I play?

Kid:     Sure! But first, what is your name kid?  
James: My name is James.

Kids:   James?!

Kid2:   Maybe that's him.

Kid:     I don't know, maybe not.

Kid3:   He seems pretty harmless.

Kid2:   But look at his clothes! He's from the palace!

Kid:     Hey James, your father wouldn't happen to be the Emperor's assistant now would he?  
James: Yes, but…

Kid:     I'm sorry, but we can't hang out with you. The kids from the Shire colony say you're bad luck and that your father has done nothing but ruin the Empire.

James: That's not true!

The kids all walked away, leaving James there to cry. He ran back to the palace where he bumped back into a familiar face.

Moon:  Hey James! What's wrong?

James: The kids. They all hate me!

Moon:  That cant be. You said before that some of the kids of the Moon Empire were nice.

James: That was until the kids from the Shire colony told them stories about me! I hate them! I hate them all!

James stormed out of the room and Moonbay chased him, but she had lost him once they reached town. Moonbay, persistently looked all around town for him, but he was nowhere to be found.

James hurried ran around the streets. He just wanted to get away, he didn't care where, and he just wanted to be gone. He hated it. He hated everything. He had no friends. No family. His father was always gone, he hardly had time to spend with him. The closest thing he had to a father was Irvine. He wanted everything the way it was. With him, his father, and his mother. He wanted a REAL family. He just wanted to be a normal kid for once in his life. It was all he wanted, to be normal, just like everybody else. 

He continued to run through the streets with tears streaming down his face and his head faced down until he ran into somebody.

Kid:     Hey! Watch were you are going!

Kid2:   Well, lookie here! If it isn't James!

Kid:     It is! Hello Daddy's boy! Having fun?  
James got back on his feet and dusted himself off.

James: You told the kids of the Moon Empire things about me.

Kid:     Yeah, so.

James: They're all lies!

Kid2:   So what if they are?

James: I want you to take them all back!

Kid:     What if I don't?

James: I said, take them back now!

James quickly flung a fist at the kid's face. Blood was now coming out of his nose.

Kid:     NO!

The kid from the Shire Empire who had spread rumors about James was much older than him. He was always a bully to James. James had never shown signs of aggression towards him, and that, in return, mad him furious. The kid then pushed James down, and started to pummel him.

Kid:     NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO! NOT YOU, NOT ANYONE!

James: STOP!

Kid:     URRAH! YOUR GONNA PAY!

Kid2:   Hey! I hear someone coming! Common! That's enough! Lets go!

The kid found that it was useless to go on. James was already out of it. The poor kid was hurt badly, but the two ruthless kids left him there, for who knows what.

Moonbay came running down the alley, she had heard James crying out for help. She hoped she was not too late. Then, turning a corner, she saw him, lying on the ground. Fear ran all through her body as she walked up to him.

Moon:  James! James are you alright?!

He was breathing, and was conscious. He slowly looked up to Moonbay. He looked at her intently, as if he was seeing a ghost. Moonbay cradled him in her arms. His gaze never left her face.

Moon:  Everything's going to be alright James. I'm here.

James looked up at the figure above him. The vision was blurry, but the voice, the brown hair, the loving words, the comfort in her embrace. It was her, it had to be her, or was he just seeing things. He looked up, it was Moonbay, but he wasn't aware, for he was seeing someone else. He was seeing someone he wanted to see, ever since she had left.

James: Mommy…

With that said, his eyes closed, and he became unconscious.

*********************************************

James awoke in time for the ceremony. He woke up to meet the smiling face of Moonbay. She was already in her wedding gown, but she had never left his side. She was, at first, confused by the name he had called her, but she knew he was delusional. After all, he was beat up pretty badly. She  smiled down at him and rubbed his head.

Moon:  you're finally awake!

James: my head hurts!

Moon:  Well, that's to be expected.

James: that's a very pretty dress. Are you getting married?

Moon:  Well, that was the plan. I was also planning that a special little boy could be my ring boy. That is, if he was feeling up to it. What do you say?

James: Me?

Moon:  Yes you! What do you say james? Do you want to be my ring bear?

James: uh…sure! Okay moonbay! Ill do it!

Moon:  Great! Here's your outfit! It'll look adorable on you! Now wait here, I have another surprise for you.

James continued to put on his outfit as Moonbay walked outside the room. But once she shut the door behind her, James suddenly through the tux down as tears steamed down his face. He wasn't feeling good at all. He wanted his mother. The vision of her brought back painful memories, he wanted someone. He wanted someone to cry to, he wanted someone to love him. Just then, someone had opened the door. The figure was tall and well built. James had recognized him the minute he saw him. He ran to him immediately as joy filled his little heart.

James: Father!

John:    James my boy! Have you been very good?

James: Uh huh! Empress Moonbay has been very nice to me. I really like her.

John:    Oh you do do you? Hear that Irvine? It seems you have some competition. I'd be on my guard if I were you!

Irvine slowly walked into the room and laughed.

John:    Well, common son. You better get ready. You have to be dressed for the big celebration today alright?  
James: Yes sir!

James hurriedly dressed. He was so happy, his father was finally back. Irvine and Captain John walked out of the room to discuss "business".

Irvine: So, did you talk to them?  
John:    yes.

Irvine: what did he say?

John:    it doesn't seem good Irvine. He's not tolerating anything.

Irvine: is he willing to make a trade? Something?!

John:    I'm afraid he is, but it just can't be done.

Irvine: of course it can! What is it?

John:    he wants you Irvine. He wants you to join his army.

Irvine: what?! Never.

John:    well, there isn't much we can do.

Irvine: they wont interrupt the ceremony will they?

John:    no, I've taken extra precautions to make sure everything goes as planned.

Irvine: great. I don't want anything spoiling this.

John looked at Irvine with a huge grin. 

Irvine: what?

John:    I get the feeling that there's more to this ceremony than I think.

Irvine: what do you mean by that?

John:    it's a wedding for crying out loud Irvine!

Irvine: like I told you, it's for the good of the Empire. We desperately need the money, and at the same time, Mur will not be able to control me any further, for once this union Is final, the empire will be under a new name, and the contract will be invalid.

John:    cut the crap Irvine! You and I both know people don't just get married "to better others".

Irvine: why not? Kings and queens have been doing it long before us!

John:    this is different Irvine. I know you. If that had been the case, you would have never gone to so much trouble just trying to make this perfect, now would you?

Irvine: …….

John:    you love her don't you?

Irvine: I don't fall in love with anybody john.

With that said, Irvine walked away.

*****************

The preparations were ready, everything was ready. Everything was going to be perfect. Moonbay walked down the aisle with Doctor D. he was the closest thin got a father that she had. She was truly beautiful in her gown. Everyone starred in awe at her beauty. James, was the most adorable ring bear of all. Irvine watched motionless as Moonbay approached him. The ceremony had then begun, but fate sometimes takes control over everything. Loud bombing noises were heard off in the distance, and everyone's head turned to the noise.

Moon:  Who could be making that noise at a time like this?  
Irvine: It's nothing, proceed with the ceremony.

The priest obeyed. As they continued, more loud noises were heard, and then sceams. The chapel was now in a state of confusion. The screams could be heard inside the Empire! There were invaders in the Empire! Irvine looked out the window in fury. It had begun. 

Priest:  Emperor. I am sorry, but we cannot continue this ceremony. People might get hurt!

People were already running out of the chapel screaming. James stayed close by Irvine's side.

Irvine: Continue!

Priest:  But-

Irvine: I said now!

Moon:  Irvine?

The priest continued, Moonbay was scared and confused. Just then, a loud crash was heard near the chapel. The balcony had been hit and collapsed. People were screaming in fear and the whole chapel was shaking. James screamed and clung tight to Irvine's leg. John knew what was happening. It was the invasion of the Mur bandits. They had come to stop the ceremony. He hurridly ran out to get ready to battle. James noticed his father running.

James: Daddy no!!

John:    Stay here James okay? I'll be back, don't you worry.

James: Okay….

John looked up and nodded to Irvine. Irvine was furious, but he knew it was too dangerous to proceed any further with the ceremony.

Moon:  Irvine! What is going on?! Please Irvine! Tell me what is the matter!

Irvine: We are under attack.

Moon:  Attack? By who?!

Irvine: There's no need to explain, lets go.

Irvine grabbed her hand and pulled her and James out of the collapsing building. 

Irvine: Get into your Zoid Moonbay!

Moon:  But I don't have one.

Irvine: Just get into one!

Moon:  Okay.

Moonbay ran into a command wolf, and Irvine took James into his cockpit. They were hit by bombs and thrown around.

Irvine: urahhh!!! You are going to pay Mur!!!

Mur:    Why Irvine? Nice to see you. I'm not interrupting anything am I?

Irvine: You are going to pay!

James: Ahhh! Daddy….

Irvine looked down at James. He was frightened. He looked around him, there was total chaos. He had bought this to the Empire. He was more furious than ever.

Mur:    I thought interrupting this little ceremony would get you furious. But you see, I am a man of my word, and I knew that would never change your mind. So I thought, why don't I get rid of the source of the problem!

Mur had Moonbay's zoid surrounded.

Moon:  Irvine help!  
Mur:    Now, you either join my party, or, its off with her head! This particle beam should be enough to get the job done! What do you say?!

Irvine: Why you!! I'm going to kill you!

Mur:    Now isn't that nice? If I were you, I  would watch what I was saying.

Irvine: …..

Mur:    You have to the count of Three.

Irvine: …..

Mur:    one….

Irvine: ………

Mur:    two….

Irvine: …….

Mur:….AND….

Irvine: Okay! Just let her go! 

Mur:    Do I have your word?

Irvine: You have my word! Now let her go!

An evil smirk came across Mur's face.

Mur:    Oh I'm sorry-

Irvine: What are you doing?!

Mur:    THREE!

Mur pushed the button, aiming straight at his target.

Irvine: NOOO!

Moon:  Irvine!!!!

Just then, a zoid leaped into the air infront of her zoid. Time seemed to stop as everyone watched In horror, none more so than James.

James: ….Father….what…father…no….

Irvine: No…John….

Moon:  John….why?  
James: Father, No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mur watched as his plan began to fail.

Mur:    Fool! Sacrafice your life for nothing!

Irvine: My friend…I'm going to kill you!!!!!!!!!!

Mur:    I wouldn't talk to me like that if I were you! You are now under MY command emperor!

Soldier:           What is he saying?!?!  
Irvine: Urr!

Mur:    Oh yes. I forgot. We aren't the only ones on this intercom now are we? Hmm, why Irvine, you haven't told them?  
Moon:  Told them what Irvine?! Irvine?!?!  
 

Irvine shut off Moonbay's intercom. Moonbay tried to get back on, but she couldn't.

_Irvine: I don't want you to hear this Moonbay._

 Mur:   What are you thinking about now? Hmmm Irvine? You don't want to tell them?! Well I will!!

Irvine: Why you!

Mur:    PEOPLE OF THE MOON EMPIRE AND SHIRE EMPIRE….YOUR EMPEROR IS A FAKE, A FRAUD! HE HAS BEEN WORKING FOR ME! 

Moonbay was outside of her zoid, listening to everything. She couldn't believe it. After all, she and Irvine were already suppose to be Emperor and Empress, together.

Moonbay:        No….Irvine….

Mur:    ITS ALL TRUE! NOW ISTN IT? LETS GO, WE ARE RUNNING LATE. TROOPS, EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY! Now, Irvine, it wasn't that hard now was it?

Irvine was in disbelief. It was as if he was in a bad dream. But he had no choice. He was to leave with the rest of them. So, with that said, he reluctantly took off with the rest of the troops. He never even took a last glance at the falling kingdom, but heard the voice of someone running after him and his zoid.

Moon:  Wait!!! Irvine…please…don't go…..we need you….the empire needs you….and…i….I-

He turned and look down to meet her tearful gaze.

Mur:    Filthy Witch! Irvine! Turn from the wrench immediately! Everyone, continue to move out at once!

But Irvine was fixed on her gaze. Tears continued to stream down her cheeks, and all the time Irvine just had to wonder. He had to wonder what kind of a person he was to bring her so much pain. And what did she ever do to him? Nothing. All she ever did was be the only kind and loving friend to him and everyone in HIS empire. She even agreed to marry him, and all for his selfish needs. He couldn't understand why he did what he did, all he could think of was how cruel he was to his long time friend, when all she did was be kind towards him, and maybe even love him. How, she changed so much, and how he seemed to remain the same. He was so reluctant to turn away, but, he knew there was no other way. He didn't want to hurt anyone as much as he has already done. He slowly turned away from her, and he and his zoid followed the others out of the empire.

Moonbay felt so much pain in her heart as she fell to the ground on her knees. Infused with rage, she pounded the ground. She looked on as he rode away into the forest. With all the energy left in her, she race towards the zoid screaming out his name.

Moon:  Irvine!!!!

Irvine didn't turn around, but saw as a shiny piece of metal clinked on top of his zoid. It was, her ring. Irvine looked away, he knew, for a fact, that it was all finally over.

********************

WOW! SORRY EVERYONE FOR TAKING SO SO LONG ON THIS FIC! I GURESS, I KNDA JUST GAVE UP FOR A WHILE, BUT MY FAITHFUL  FAN ROCKSTAR SHOWED ME THAT I SHOULDN'T GIVE UP! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! WELL, THIS IS THE END OF A REALLY LONG FLASH BACK! BACK TO THE PRESENT! IM GOING TO START OF WITH WHERE WE HAD LEFT OFF IN THE PRESENT OKAY? SOUNDS GOOD TO ME! EVERYBODY, REVIEW!!!


	19. 15

OKAY, IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, MOONBAY WAS POISONED, AND VAN WENT TO GET AN ANTIDOTE, BUT NOT KNOWING HIS WAY AROUND, HE GETS LOST. TIME IS RUNNING OUT. THEN, BY SOME STRANGE MIRACLE, HE MEETS UP WITH IRVINE, WHO JUST HAPPENES TO BE A BAD GUY AT THIS POINT, BUT KNOWING THAT MOONBAY'S LIFE IS AT STAKE, HE ISNT HESISTANT TO HELP HER, BUT WITH ONE CONDITION, THAT VAN TELLS NO ONE ABOUT HIS INTERFERING. FIONA SOME HOW FINDS OUT THAT IRVINE HELPED, AND DECIDES TO PLAY A TRICK TO GET IRVINE AND MOONBAY TOGETHER AGAIN. AND, WE LEAVE OFF HERE.

_From inside her room, Moonbay was awaken by the loud noises coming from outside her bedroom door. She slowly pulled the covers away from her._

_Moonbay:       What is all that noise?_

_She slowly walked towards the door. She could hear Alma's voice and some other voice apparently bickering. Moonbay sighed._

Moonbay:       Huhhh…..Alma always has to bicker…..it's probably with one of the guards again.  Well, I better go and fix things. I need to get some sleep.

_She stopped infront of the door and opened it slowly._

_*********************************_

_Alma:              Silence! You traitor!_

_Irvine:             WHY YOU?!_

_Moonbay:       What is the meaning of all of this?!_

_Alma then turned around to see her highness awake.  Irvine's eyes widened at the sound of her voice, but he was not yet noticed, for his appearance was blocked by some guards. He could hear her walking closer, and he quickly released himself form the guards grasp. He then turned himself to face her. She stopped dead in her tracks. Her body started to tremble. She looked deep into his eyes, and so did he._

_Moonbay:       Ir-Irvine?_

_Irvine:             ………Moonbay….._

_She took a few steps closer and her eyes began to fill with tears. Alma could see this, and she was then enraged with anger. She could tell what her empress was feeling, and she did not like it at all. The "feelings" she had were what brought the Moon Shire to it's downfall in the beginning. She thought quickly. _

_Alma:              Guards! Seize him!_

_The guards were hesitant to obey. They quickly regained control over the somewhat "possessed" at the time Irvine. Before he realized it, he was back under restraint. He struggled again._

_Alma:              Stop your struggling! It's of no use! Guards, take him to the cells!_

_Irvine:             What?! You can't lock me up!_

_Alma:              Yes I—_

_Moonbay:       Alma! What is the meaning of all of this?!_

_Alma:              Your highness, according to Moon Shire law, all traitors to the Empire are never to step foot once again on this land._

_Moonbay:       Yes, but, he wouldn't have meant any—_

_Alma:              I'm sorry your highness, it is the law. And, if you are to fulfill your duty as Empress, I know you will uphold it. It is, afterall, for the good of the Empire._

_Moonbay seemed thrown back by Alma's remark. It was a rule Moonbay had followed completely throughout her lifetime as the empress. But now, she didn't know what to do. To uphold the law of her beloved empire, or to save the life of her old love, for the law for any traitor was: death._

************************

Fiona and Van had made it intime as they were dragging Irvine off.

Van: Wait! You cant drag him off to his death! This man Is a hero!

Alma:  this man is a traitor! He risks the lives of many, and the lives of some were also taken away. If I have anything to do with it, I will stop this now! Before something happens to our Empress! What more! All we need is for the life of our Empress to be taken away!

Irvine: I would never harm Moonbay!

Van:     That's right! And if it wasn't for him, the life of your empress would HAVE been taken away!

Alma:  Silence!

Moon:  That's enough alma! Van, what were you saying?

Fiona:  It's true Moonbay. Van was lost in the weather, but Irvine came and helped him.

Van:     It's all true. I would have never made it if it wasn't for Irvine. Honest Moonbay, I would never lie to you, you know that.

Moon:  I believe you Van…but…I much rather hear the truth…..from…him…….

Moonbay slowly walked over to Irvine. She signaled to the guards to release their hold on him. 

Alma:  But your highness he-

Moonbay silenced Alma with a wave of her hand. She commanded that everyone leave the room but Van, Fiona, and Irvine. She walked up slowly, and it was the closest she ever was to him since their last departure. She looked into his eyes and spoke rather softly.

Moon:  ….Irvine?….did you….did you really?

Irvine placed his hands on top of her shoulders. Moonbay was surprised by his gesture.

Irvine: I just couldn't let you die….i would have never forgiven myself Moonbay.

Moon:  Thank you!

Moonbay threw herself into his arms. She cried on his chest and could once again, hear the beating of his heart. A sound she longed to hear again. And here he was. 

Fiona:  Come on Van. Lets go.

With that said, the two walked away.

************************

Early the next morning, Moonbay awoke to find Alma whistling and singing a rather happy tune.

Moon:  You seem to be in a good mood.

Alma:  Well, certain circumstances seem to put me in one.

Moon:  Circumstances? Where is Irvine Alma?

Alma:  Why that scoundrel? Well, he left.

Moon: What?!

Alma;  He informed me this morning that I shouldn't bother you—

But alma had no time to finish her sentence because she was already out the door. Moonbay flew out the doors, It was still fairly early, and most of everyone in the kingdom was still asleep. She ran and ran, but couldn't find his zoid anywhere. Finally, she ran out the gate and rested up against it, frustrated, and ready to break down and cry. But as she did, she heard a familiar voice from beside her.

Irvine: You seem to be in a hurry.

He was leaning against the gate on the other side with his arms folded, his usual fashion. She was speechless and out of breath. She couldn't get the words out of her mouth, but she was taken back by his rather rude remark.

Irvine:  now hurry up and say your good byes. I don't have much time!

Moon:  Alma said ….she said you left…

Irvine: ……did you really think she would have let you come to see me? This was all I could do, so…… I waited till you woke up.

Moonbay smiled. Deep inside, he really did care.

Moon:  you know, that part of your life is over. You are now welcome here. You can come here anytime, you don't have to go back to that life.

Irvine: Maybe you can accept me, but what makes you think THEY will ever accept me?

Moon:  Irvine….

Irvine: What even makes you think I want to go back to that life anyways? What ever made  you think that? What ever gave you that insane idea? I would never come back, not now, not EVER!

Moonbay was hurt, and Irvine could see it. He couldn't understand why he was always so mean towards her. He wanted to start over, but he knew he couldn't. He wanted to aplogize, but saw no use in it. So he turned around and walked away.

Moon:  If it was so much apart of your past, and you want to leave it so much, then here! Take this! It seems, this kingdom isn't the only part of your past! NOW LEAVE!

She threw down the locket he gave her that one night. Irvine watched as it fell to the ground, and before he could say anything, she ran off. Irvine walked over to pick it up as memories ran through his head. 

Van:     Bring back some memories huh?

Irvine was startled. He saw Van and decided to "play it cool".

Irvine: What memories? They are all apart of my past. Something I don't ever want to deal with. And so is this.

He tossed the locket to Van and left.

*********************

Hmm…kinda sad huh? Well, it's almost finished. ALMOST! AWWW…SNIFF……IM GONNA MISS YA ALL! BUT MAYBE IT MIGHT LAST LONGER…DON'T KNOW, ALL I KNOW IS, THE ENDING IS GONNA ROCK!


End file.
